Bully
by MT Yami
Summary: Butters has been harboring a longtime crush on Cartman. When Kenny finds out and blackmails him, Butters has no choice but to let Kenny have his way with him. But who's the real bully now? Kenny or Cartman? CartmanXButtersSLASHYAOI -SEQUEL: "BAD BOYS"-
1. When Boys Grow Up

Author's Note: Wow. It's been a long time since the last time I was on (um…like 7 years) since I've been stinting on DevArt all this time. But I figured I needed to contribute to some good old CartmanxButters. Anyway. NO flamin', if you don't like the smex, go suck it. Rated M for Mature, bitches, because you can bet on some lemony goodness later.

Disclaimer: You know they all belong to Matt and Trey.

Bully

Chapter One

by MT Yami

"Hey Butters, move your hips a little."

Leopold "Butters" Stotch did as he was told, bracing his slim upper body against the cold paint of the locker. His lower back arched as in one swift motion, the taller, panting boy behind him entered.

As his head bobbed against the metal with every thrust, Butters closed his eyes and moaned.

_"Eric…ah…Eric…so good…"_

The other boy grinned, a smile many deemed akin to a jackal's. He gripped Butters' slim, pale hips hard enough to bruise, his taut stomach glistening with sweat.

"Feeling good, Butters?"

Butters could only manage a soft moan, which caused his partner to speed up his thrusts, his breathing growing shallow and rapid.

_"Ah…mmm…Eric…I love you…"_

The slim blond boy grasped the handle of the locker with his right hand, bracing himself as both boys cried out and Butters was slammed one last time into the unforgiving metal.

Spent, Kenny grinned and patted Butters' ass. The petite boy was collapsed against the locker door, trying to catch his breath.

"Milked me real good that last bit, huh Butters?"

Butters nodded.

Kenny rubbed his back thoughtfully and zipped up his fly. "You're such a little pussy after we do it. What the fuck are you thinking about all the time?" He pulled a joint out of the pocket of the orange jacket lying on the locker room bench behind them and lit it up, taking a deep drag.

"Nothing, really. I'ah mean…it's just sex, r-right Kenny?"

"You got that right, sexy." Kenny smirked and slapped Butters' ass again. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time. I gotta go meet Stan and Kyle at Cartman's house. The stupid fatass managed to get a really sweet batch of weed he's going to share…but anyway. Remember. Not a word of this to the guys."

As Kenny grabbed his shirt and left, Butters nodded and slumped down onto the bench. As he began pulling his clothing back on, wincing at his sore backside, he murmured to himself,

"It's sure been a long time since fourth grade, eh fellas?"

--

Butters was sore the next morning, ruefully rubbing his ass through hunter green knee-length cargo shorts while walking down the hallway to his locker. It was their senior year of high school. He had shed his baby fat in eighth grade and since then had grown more slender with each passing year, and had a more attractive silhouette than most of the girls in their grade, buxom blonde Bebe Stevens included. His tuft of golden locks had softened into gentle waves, framing his delicate face and pale blue eyes, and while he dressed by no means girly, he turned many a curious head in the hallways of South Park High School.

But it would seem that the greatest transformations were in his closest friends from elementary. Stan Marsh was a wiry, athletic seventeen-year-old, with a mop of inky black hair and a winning smile whenever he came off the soccer fields as captain and star player. His best friend Kyle Broflovski towered above him by several inches, easily topping six feet. His unruly red Jew-fro and spray of freckles across his nose made most of the girls in their grade consider him an odd mix of nerdy and cute. He was the easy pick for valedictorian and never seemed to put a foot out of place in front of authority.

Kenny McCormick was a different story. Tall and predator-lean, he always wore a dangerous jackal-like smirk and carried himself with a careless slouch. He was a notorious womanizer and the resident "bad boy", as it was rare to see him without a detention; nonetheless, he was also never seen without a couple of sluts hanging off of him, his dark eyes, devil-may-care attitude, and tousled sandy blond hair remaining hopelessly charming.

Their most conspicuous friend was Eric Cartman, who despite Kenny's continual teasing had dropped serious poundage and lived up to his childhood claims of being big-boned. No one ever wanted to mess with their group of friends primarily because of dark-haired Cartman towering over all of them, including Kyle, his broad shoulders, sharp amber eyes, and eternal snarl screaming 'juggernaut'. While he retained some of his childhood fat about his middle, he was built up solid and the football team's prize guard lineman. As a result, he scared away most of the girls in the class, none of whom wished to disturb his famous temper, but it was undeniable that he was admired from afar.

Admired from afar…by Butters.

The slim blond sighed and tugged down his t-shirt. When his shorts rode low on his hips, dark purple bruise marks could easily be seen on his pale skin. Five bruises on each side.

_I've got to tell Kenny to be gentler next time, _Butters thought angrily to himself.

It always bewildered Butters how his physical relationship with Kenny even started. It wasn't like Kenny didn't have his pick of busty whores anyway. Worse, he was Cartman's best friend.

Kenny had found out, after all. It was Kenny who had caught Butters actively jacking off in the bathroom right after Cartman had complimented him about something trivial earlier that day. Butters hadn't expected anyone to be around, since he had stayed after for dance team. Unfortunately, Kenny had just been getting out of detention and wanted to take a piss.

_"Ahh, Eric…so good…fuck me harder…"_

_Butters closed his eyes and rubbed his member frantically, not wanting to let go of Cartman's voice saying,_

"_Nice job Butters, for real."_

_He had touched Butters' back, gently, fleeting. That flesh burned and burned, the fire feeding into Butters' aching groin._ _It wasn't until many hours later that the blond boy let himself give in to temptation._

"_Eric!" Butters sighed as he climaxed, his right hand a sticky mess._

"_Enjoy yourself?"_

_Butters froze. _Shit.

_Kenny laughed from outside the stall. "Wow, that was pretty energetic, Butters. I didn't know you had it so hard for fatass."_

"_He's not fat!" was all Butters could reply with._

"_Oh but…you don't want fatass to know, do you? He'd rip you limb from limb." The smaller blond boy could hear the smirk in Kenny's voice._

_Butters swallowed hard. All 250 pounds of Cartman could easily shred his 120-pound frame to bits._

"_There is one thing you can do for me so you won't get your ass kicked…well, at least not _kicked_…"_

Kenny had insisted on fucking him mostly every day after detention. He always said it was a lot less of a hassle than fucking a girl, since Butters couldn't get pregnant and he looked enough like a girl with his clothes off anyway.

Butters couldn't even use the excuse of getting grounded either—every day, he stayed afterwards for dance team and often helped out with the middle school team as well. As long as he could keep from his parents that he'd been skipping out on coaching the middle schoolers, his rendezvous with Kenny stayed mum.

It didn't stop him from fantasizing about Cartman during every moment of sex, however. The tank of an eighteen-year-old boy consumed his thoughts, and since Kenny always took him from behind, it was easy to replace him with Cartman in his mind.

_Cartman_. The bell rung and Butters shook his head, shutting his locker. _You'd think after Awesome-O and that little incident that caused my parents to think I was bi-curious, he might've realized something about us. Haha, bi-curious? Try flat out gay._

"Hey Butters." Kenny sidled up to him. "What's goin' on?"

"I'ah need ta get to class, Kenny, or I'll get grounded," Butters replied, brushing past him quickly.

Kenny grabbed his arm hard, and Butters winced.

"Look, I can't meet up with you later 'cos me and the guys are going to Shitty Wok. Rest up that ass for me tomorrow, 'kay?"

The words were out of Butters' mouth before he even thought about them. "Oh, uh, can I come with you fellas then? I'm awful starving and shucks, we've only got last period left."

Kenny looked at him for a second and then burst out chuckling. "What? You wanna get a glimpse of your favorite fatass stuffing his face with bad Chinese food?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Butters began walking away, his hands wringing. "Forget about it."

The taller boy hurried to catch up. "Shit, that'd be ok. Then you can come back to my place and we can fuck after all." Kenny leaned in close to Butters' trembling ear, leering. "I didn't know you wanted it that badly, you little slut. I better be seeing you out by my car after last period is over."

Butters slid into the art classroom literally seconds before the second bell rung. He was shaking slightly as he set his bag down and sat in his seat.

Wendy Testaburger looked over at him, a little concerned. "Hey Butters, what's up? You look like hell."

"I dunno, Wendy." Butters pulled out his sketchbook and began drawing the still life Mrs. Drew had set up on her desk for them. "Having issues, I guess."

The raven-haired girl smiled to herself. "Issues with Kenny, or with Cartman?"

Butters' head snapped up to look at her in disbelief. "H-how—?"

"Oh come _on,_ Butters. We girls aren't stupid…actually, the whole _school _isn't stupid. I think it's just that oblivious group of boys that has no idea what's going on with you; ever since Craig and Tweek came out about their relationship, I guess our gaydar has gotten a lot better." Wendy gave him the once-over. "And honestly, Butters, you don't make it difficult to know that you like boys."

"B-but Kenny, and Cartman—"

"It's pretty obvious how you get all tense when Kenny is around, and anyone would have to be blind not to see the way you look at Cartman." She laughed at Butters' horrified expression. "Don't worry. If those douchebags haven't noticed already, they're not going to. We're not going to enlighten them."

The petite blond allowed himself a sheepish smile. "Thanks, Wendy."

Still, he dreaded the end of last period, and his pale blue eyes willed the clock on the wall to stop and keep his orange parka demons as far away as possible.

As soon as last period was over, Butters dragged his pink-sneakered feet out to Kenny's old broken down Chevy, not daring to dally at his locker for too long. Like his best friend, Kenny had an unpredictable temper.

The sandy blond broke into a languid grin when he saw Butters approaching.

"Walk faster, you little fag, I'm fucking starving."

"Oh uh, yes sir." Butters shuffled uncomfortably but did what he was told. Kenny rolled his eyes as the smaller blond scrambled into his car and shut the door, all the time wringing his hands.

"Quit doing that. You know it pisses me off."

"Yes sir."

Scoffing, Kenny revved the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. Butters tried as hard as he could to stop his little hands from wringing, but to no real avail.

_Oh hamburgers, what have I gotten myself into now?_

--

A/N: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW. It's the only way I'll feel motivated to write more. Even if you just write "write more" X3 hahaha Cartman and Butters beg you.


	2. Shitty Wok Munchies

Author's Note: Sorry if this feels a little like a filler chapter (it's still good, and important for plot). I promise it will pick up in the next chapter (with smex!) Please read and review, much appreciated. All previous disclaimers apply.

Bully

Chapter Two

by MT Yami

Eric Cartman sat alone at the boys' designated booth at City Wok, tapping sausage-like fingers on the worn tabletop. As he waited for his group of friends to arrive, he plucked crab rangoon after crab rangoon off of a platter in the middle of the table and chewed thoughtfully.

He couldn't believe that he was so aggravated by something he witnessed yesterday that he was skipping out on football practice to smoke pot with the guys. Well, it's not like he didn't do that periodically anyway, but today was different. Cartman had a problem.

_Fuck that stupid little faggot,_ he thought angrily. Cartman had a problem with the one and only Butters Stotch, or more specifically, the one and only sweaty, back-arching, climaxing-in-the-boys'-locker-room Butters Stotch.

The mere thought of it brought color to Cartman's cheeks, and he flexed his left bicep irritably. He whipped the crab rangoon he was holding at an old grandma sitting behind him, killing her instantly.

That, at least, made Cartman feel a little better.

_Dammit. I am NOT a fag, Butters is a stupid little fag that I've been using as my pawn to take over the world since I was eight years old. Butters is a faggoty sorry excuse for a faggot who does NOT look gorgeous when he's cumming in the boys' locker room. He has stupid blond hair, and stupid blue eyes, and stupid—_

His list of why he was not strangely attracted to Butters was cut off abruptly by Stan and Kyle, who greeted him and slid in next to him at the booth. Cartman immediately tried to make it look like he wasn't horribly agitated at that moment and tossed the film canisters full of premium weed he had in his jacket pocket onto the tabletop.

"Dude, where'd you get this?" Stan's eyes widened as he picked one up and whiffed at it. "Very nice."

"Yeah dude, not bad."

"Well, Kahyle, Stan, I have my Mexican connections, duh."

"Dude! We're in a fucking Colorado mountain town, don't think we're going to buy that—"

"Hey guys."

Stan and Kyle stopped their attack and turned to wave at Kenny, who had just stepped into the restaurant. Much to their surprise, however, petite Butters followed obediently behind him.

Cartman's throat tightened and he stood up abruptly. "Awwww! Weak, man! Why'd you have to bring fag-face?"

Kenny shrugged, lifting up his worn white wife-beater to scratch his taut stomach luxuriously. "He was hungry."

"Dude Cartman, it's not a big deal. We'll just ditch him on the way to Stark's Pond." Kyle removed his hat and let his glorious red curls free. "Not like little Butters will want to smoke a joint with us."

"Herro, wercome to Shitty Wok."

City Wok Guy came over to take their orders, and all of the boys burst out laughing; it never seemed to get old.

Cartman didn't even bother to open a menu. "Yes. I'd like one of everything."

"Ok. Is that all?"

Kyle sniggered. "Hell no! That fatass is going to eat all that by himself."

The boys went around and made their own orders. As City Wok Guy left, Kenny leaned over and punched Cartman's arm.

"You're gonna get obese again eating all that shit, dude."

"Kenneh, I'm a growing lineman. How else am I going to beat the shit out of the other players?" He flexed one massive bicep and the other guys rolled their eyes. "Not all of us care about fucking every loose vag in South Park like you do."

Butters fidgeted as he said this, and reached compulsively for one of the crab rangoons left on the platter.

"What's with you, Butters? You taking lessons from Tweek or what?" Cartman sneered. "I'm not surprised. Fucking queers."

"I'ahm sorry fellas, not feeling so well." Butters gingerly munched on the rangoon and the other guys ignored him.

Kenny reached for the canisters that still lay in the middle of the table and took a deep whiff. "Shit, that's good. Good for you, fatass."

"Kenneh, I would appreciate if you stopped commenting on my weight because clearly, I am big boned _and_ I can kick your skinny po' ass."

Their impending argument was cut short by the boys' food arriving and Cartman deciding that the mountain of bad Chinese food was far more interesting than picking a fight with Kenny. Butters decided that getting caught in a fight with the two of them would probably be the worst idea anyone could ever have—Cartman's considerable bulk mixed with Kenny's lithe body and dangerous stare was enough to make a grown man piss himself.

As Cartman was shoveling chopstickful after chopstickful of beef and broccoli into his mouth, he watched as Kenny leaned over to whisper something into Butters' ear, his hand disappearing under the table to emit a squeak from the smaller blond. Cartman knew that it was Kenny who was the cause of the slick, cumming-in-the-boys'-locker-room Butters, but for some reason whenever he thought of it, and especially at that moment, he had no desire to tease Kenny for being a fag. The only thing on his mind was how badly he wanted to kill Kenny.

"You bastard," he murmured unconsciously.

Stan cocked his head to the side when he heard him, pausing in his eating of chicken lo mein.

"Dude, what's up?"

Cartman froze. "Oh, ah, that stupid Shitty Wok guy put way too much broccoli and not enough beef in this. Yeah, that bastard."

The other dark-haired boy didn't look like he bought that story, but resumed eating. This time, it was Butters who threw Cartman a questioning look.

The petite blond began wringing his hands again, barely picking at his food. It was unsettling, having Kenny sitting so close to his right thigh and being directly across from Cartman's heavily scrutinizing glare. Actually, it made Butters feel very much like a cornered rabbit.

To Butters' immense relief, Kyle looked up from his food and grimaced. "Guys, we better be getting out of here soon. I gotta be home for Ike's stupid choir concert tonight."

"Laaaame! Jew-singing!"

Stan ignored Cartman. "Dude, you can't get out of it? You know we're going to be so stoned in like, an hour."

"That's why we have to leave now, so I'll be moderately okay by the time I have to go watch that fag-fest."

Cartman sped up his food-shoveling while the other guys went up to pay their bills, leaving Butters staring at his mostly untouched plate of sweet and sour chicken. The larger boy looked over and grunted.

"Hey Butters, are you going to stare at that until it's gone, or are you going to let me eat it?"

Butters shrugged. "Well shucks, Eric, if you'da wanted it you could just take it." He pushed it towards him, unable to meet the hulking teenager's hardened gaze.

"Butters. You're acting weird," Cartman said conversationally as he quickly downed the contents of the blond's plate. "Whatevah. Are you coming to Stark's Pond and getting fucked up, or are you gonna go home like a pussy?"

"Ah…" Butters was about to reply when Cartman rose and grabbed Butters' bill as well as his own.

"I'm going to go take care of this."

The blond's mouth remained open in half-reply as he watched Cartman go up and pay for his food. It was a decidedly very un-Cartman-like action, and it made Butters feel even more uncomfortable than he did before.

--

About half an hour later, Butters had no idea why he was sitting on a log at Stark's Pond, unhappily sandwiched between Kenny and Cartman as they passed a joint around.

_This is even worse that it was at the restaurant_, he lamented.

Kenny dug into his knapsack and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Hey guys, surprise!"

"Kenneh. You are my best friend." Cartman graciously accepted it and took a swig. It wasn't long before both Stan and Kyle were clamoring for some as well.

Kyle offered some to Butters, who politely declined. The redhead shrugged and took a deep swig.

"Haha, I'm gonna be needing this later for sure. Fucking faggot Ike."

The guys all laughed, excluding Butters, who at that moment just wanted to curl up in a ball and become invisible. The heat of Cartman's thigh pressing against his was almost unbearable.

It seemed like forever until the sun began to set and the guys went their separate ways. Cartman chuckled and slapped Kyle on the back.

"Have fun at your faggy Jew-fest."

"Fuck you, fatass."

Kenny took the momentary focus on Kyle to grab Butters around the waist and whisper menacingly into his ear.

"You ready to get your ass pummeled all night, little bitch?"

Butters swallowed hard. Kenny reeked of alcohol and weed—never a good combination. His stomach gave a sinking feeling as he obediently climbed back into Kenny's car, his hands trying to resist the urge to wring themselves.

The delicate blond braced himself. It was decidedly going to be a long night in hell.


	3. Snowstorm

Author's Note: Haha, Kenny has evolved into a much different character than I initially thought. Violence warning in this chapter as well as smut. Please read and review! All previous disclaimers still apply.

Bully

Chapter Three

by MT Yami

"Get on your knees, you filthy whore."

Back in Kenny's room, Butters cowered in a corner as a very drunk Kenny fumbled out of his dirty wife-beater and advanced hungrily upon him. In the few hours it had been since they got home, the sandy-haired boy had not stopped drinking and had driven himself into a wild fervor. Butters decided that this drunken, possibly violent Kenny was not the kind of guy he should be hanging out with at that point in time.

"No," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Kenny slurred angrily, moving threateningly towards the smaller blond. "What'd you say, you little bitch whore?"

"Shucks Kenny, I'ah said no!"

Butters gasped as Kenny grabbed his wrists roughly and forced him to the ground. "You'll be sorry, you little shit, now shut up and spread 'em!"

The petite boy struggled weakly against Kenny's surprisingly strong hold as the bigger boy began ripping his clothes off, tearing the fabric of his favorite periwinkle blue t-shirt. Butters opened his mouth to protest but a harsh punch to the face caused him to cry out instead. For a few moments that felt like ages to Butters, Kenny satisfied himself by kicking and punching the smaller boy until he could barely move, groaning pathetically.

Butters' eyes widened as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. His lower lip was bleeding and bruises all over his body were inevitable. Kenny paid no heed, as he was too busy fumbling with Butters' belt and zipper.

_Shit. Mom and Dad'll ground me for sure._

It was then that Butters made the decision to gather his wits and try and get away, even if it enraged Kenny further; there was no way he could lay there and leave himself vulnerable to further injury. Screwing his eyes shut and bracing himself against the pain that came with moving, he aimed one well-placed kick with a sinewy dancer's leg at Kenny's abdomen, feeling the sharp connection with the other boy's stomach jolt his whole body.

The sandy-haired boy, who had been too distracted to anticipate the move, fell backwards abruptly, the wind knocked out of him. Holding his pants up, Butters scrambled to his feet, wincing as shooting pain ran throughout his body.

"A-and that's what you g-get for messing with the state champ of tap dancin'!" he cried, hurrying away as fast as his little legs could take him.

As soon as he got out of Kenny's neighborhood, he slowed down and touched his throbbing lip gingerly. Realizing that he was alone in the middle of the night and exhausted with pain, Butters began to cry.

_I can't go home like this…there's no way I wouldn't get grounded._

Weary from the adrenaline rush of getting away from Kenny, Butters settled on sitting at the South Park bus stop, curling up as tight as he could. He regretted not grabbing his jacket before he left, as it had begun to flurry.

Butters wrapped his arms around his frail body, covered only by jeans and a ripped shirt, shivering uncontrollably. As the snowfall grew heavier, the blond boy felt his eyelids begin to droop, his body becoming hopelessly stiff. He could only stare at the road ahead through half-lidded eyes, trying hard to battle impending sleep.

_At least now, I can't feel any pain…oh hamburgers…I can't even feel anything…_

In his deliriousness he could only think of Cartman. _If I were to die now, I would never know if he ever felt anything for me. He would never know how much I—_

"Jesus Christ, Butters, what the fuck are you doing out here?"

His distinctive voice cut through Butters' haze and the boy smiled, thinking that he must be dreaming.

Cartman hurried over to the violently shivering form of Butters, kneeling down and patting his frozen cheeks with thickly gloved hands. Butters leaned into his caress, still reveling in a dream.

"Aw shucks, Eric, you're here…" He gave him a weak smile, which made Cartman color slightly.

"Butters. You are going to die if you stay out here. What are you trying to do, make yourself into the amazing human popsicle? I thought we got over the David Blaine stunts years ago!" Cartman gathered the slender boy into his massive arms, his expression a mix of concern and annoyance. "I swear to God, Butters. This is the last time I ever save your sorry ass."

"I'ahm sorry Eric, don't be sore at me, but Kenny—"

"Shut up you little fag, you'll use up whatever energy you have left telling me your lame story and I'll have to face your parents with the reason why you're dead."

Cartman lumbered through the heavy snow towards his truck, which was parked not too far down the road.

"W-why are you here?" Butters ventured, snuggling closer to Cartman's thick winter coat.

"I was taking a night drive. Didn't expect to see you hobo-ing it up at the bus stop, but whatever. I said stop talking."

When they reached his truck, Cartman deposited Butters none too gently in his passenger seat and rummaged around in the cab for a blanket. He threw it at the smaller boy, who wrapped it around himself gratefully.

They were both silent as Cartman revved up his engine and drove away. The dark-haired boy kept his eyes on the road, but Butters kept sneaking peeks at him through the little breathing hole he had left himself in the thick cocoon of blanket. His cheeks grew warmer with every glimpse.

It wasn't until Cartman pulled into his driveway that he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You'll stay here tonight. If you go home, your bitch mom will shit a brick with that lip of yours."

"Aw, shucks Eric—"

"Shut up, Butters. Can you walk in or do I need to carry you?" Cartman scooped him up into his arms nonetheless and carried him up his front steps. As he fumbled for keys to unlock his front door, Butters couldn't help but feel a little bit like a blushing bride, albeit a half-frozen one.

"E-eric? Poopsikins, isn't it a bit late—oh my." Mrs. Cartman stopped halfway down the stairs as Cartman set Butters down on the couch and brushed the snow off of himself.

"Eric? What happened? …Butters—?"

"Mom. Everything's fine. Can Butters stay here tonight?"

Mrs. Cartman shrugged. "Why yes, poopsikins. Do you boys need anything…?"

"No, mom. Fucking go back to sleep," Cartman replied irritably, picking Butters back up after removing his coat and shoving his mom aside to make his way up the stairs. "'Night."

When they reached his room, Cartman dropped Butters onto his bed and unceremoniously began peeling his wet clothes off of him.

Butters realized what he was doing and blushed bright pink. "No E-eric, I'ah can do that mahself…"

Cartman paused and glared at him. "You most certainly can't." He continued stripping Butters down to his pink Hello Kitty briefs, then gathered his sopping clothing and threw them into his hamper.

The bigger boy disappeared into the bathroom then, looking for a towel. Butters shivered, surveying Cartman's room and feeling slightly shell-shocked.

_Oh hamburgers._

Cartman returned a few moments later with a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around Butters. Before he could step away from the smaller boy, however, Butters gently took his thick wrist in his little hand.

Their eyes met for what felt like forever, sharp amber boring into soft pale blue. Butters pulled him even closer, their breaths mingling with each exhale.

"Your bruises are going to look like hell tomorrow." Cartman reached out to touch Butters' side with the other hand, his large, rough fingers dragging lightly over the milky white flesh.

Butters flinched slightly, feeling the skin burn up. It was a familiar feeling; every time Cartman touched him he felt like he was on fire.

"Shit, I'm not going to hurt you," Cartman murmured, misinterpreting Butter's jumpiness.

Butters couldn't help but avert his gaze. "I know."

A long awkward pause began to grow.

"…Jesus fucking Christ, Butters."

At this, the petite boy raised his head and immediately felt Cartman's crushing lips on his own. He ignored the pain that it caused his split lip, his mind delirious with the thought of the massive boy touching him.

Cartman eased himself onto the bed, pushing Butters down into the mismatched array of pillows. The smaller boy tasted like cherry chapstick and smelled outdoor fresh mingled with some faggy, fruity cologne. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating.

The blond's mind was racing a million miles a minute, his fingers groping at Cartman's back and leaning as deep as he could into the kiss. _Please don't be a dream. Please, please be real._

Cartman ran his fingers, rough and heavy as they were, in a featherlike embrace over Butters' body, pausing on a pert nipple. Just a light touch caused Butters to moan against the bigger boy's lips, arching his back.

Breaking the kiss, the dark-haired boy searched Butters' face for any sign of resistance. He found none. Careful not to aggravate the growing patches of purple marring Butters' fair skin, he began a steady exploration of the smaller, nubile body beneath him.

Butters squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to bore every moment into his memory. He snapped one eye open as those thick fingers skimmed over his hardening member, groans of need escaping his bruised lips. He bucked his hips into Cartman's touch, and gasped aloud when he felt his member freed from its cotton confines and a large hand wrapped around it firmly.

"E-eric?"

"Shut up."

Cartman began rubbing it gently, and Butters tried hard not to bite his lip at the friction. He sought Cartman's lips again, memorizing their shape, their steady pressure. His small tongue darted out and parted those lips, seeking a deeper share of Cartman's mouth with each passing moment.

The bigger boy's increasing friction soon became far too much for the already sensually-overloaded Butters, and all at once his back arched almost painfully and he came into Cartman's large hand.

"Eric…! I-I love you!"

The words were like a sobering slap in the face. Cartman immediately drew back as if stung, wiping his hand hastily on the sheet.

Butters blinked, not quite processing what had just happened. Cartman quickly slid off the bed and grabbed the towel now lying on the floor, throwing it at the smaller boy and hitting him in the baffled face.

"Clean yourself up."

He left the room then, as abruptly as he had come into Butters' life that night. Mentally and emotionally exhausted, the small blond boy did the only thing he could think of.

Cry.

--

When morning came, Butters hadn't moved a muscle. He gingerly touched the dried tears on his face as he saw that it was almost time to go to school.

To his surprise, Mrs. Cartman had laid out a set of Cartman's old clothes for him to borrow. Butters wrinkled his nose. They smelled like Cartman, which was only an additional punch to the gut after what had transpired last night. Not having much else of a choice though, he pulled them on and hurried downstairs to catch the bus.

Butters noticed the mess of blankets and pillows on the couch downstairs and his stomach jumped. _I guess he slept on the couch last night._

Mrs. Cartman greeted him as he reached the bottom of the stairs, startling him.

"Oh, Butters dear, Eric already left for school. He said he had something to finish up before school started. The bus will be here any minute now though, feel free to eat anything!"

"Aw, shucks Mrs. Cartman, but I'ahve already imposed on you so much. Thanks for helping me out."

"Any friend of Eric's is welcome here, sweetie."

Butters felt a horrible sinking feeling as he walked out the door. _Huh. Friend of Eric's. Now why does that feel so ironic now?_ He dreaded seeing the behemoth at school. As if his current bruises weren't bad enough.

_But if I don't go, I'll get grounded for sure._ What was the lesser evil? Cartman and Kenny, or his parents?

Butters decided that a week of grounding was definitely better.


	4. The Bet

Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. I've been in San Antonio all week trying to find time to write between Sea World and the Alamo. Airport downtime is decidedly good for writing. Anyway, if anyone was freaked out by Kenny in the last chapter, the whole idea was to show that growing up in an abusive alcoholic household caused him to be the same way. This chapter we'll see a little more of his womanizing. And while there is no smut in this chapter…there will be soon. All previous disclaimers still apply.

Bully

Chapter Four

by MT Yami

Much to Butters' dismay, his mother was insistent that he go to school the next morning. Butters begged and pleaded with her, even offering to take another two weeks of grounding in exchange, but Linda, as always, would have none of it.

"I don't even know what's gotten into you, Butters! You used to be so excited about going to school."

Butters tensed. "Yeah, back then I didn't run the risk of getting killed," he mumbled.

"What did you say, Butters?"

"N-nothing, Mom. I'm going to school now."

The small blond boy winced as slipping on his backpack aggravated the numerous bruises on his skinny body. As he walked out to the bus stop, his stomach tightened as he anticipated the inevitable disaster zone at school.

After a long and morose bus ride, Butters hopped off and paused in front of South Park High School. _It's going to be all right, _he reassured himself. _After all, I survived the whole ninja star incident…_

He shuffled into the building, pale blue eyes focused on his pink sneakers. When he reached his locker, however, the people he least wanted to see were already clustered around the locker adjacent to his—Stan's.

"Ah, uh, g'mornin' fellas." Butters offered a shaky grin.

Stan nodded, pulling a textbook down from the top shelf. "Dude, where were you yesterday?"

"I'ah didn't feel so good. Stomach flu, maybe."

"Yeah dude, you totally missed it. Kenny bribed Bebe to make out with Timmy. It was like the nastiest thing I've ever seen." Kyle grimaced.

To his left, a familiar voice cackled. "Oh, it was so priceless."

Butters tensed as he realized it was Kenny who stood less than two feet away from him, his hand slipped into Bebe Stevens' back pocket. The buxom blonde girl frowned and swatted Kenny's chest.

"It wasn't that funny," she protested.

The petite boy noticed Cartman leaning against the locker on the other side of Stan's, trying not to make eye contact.

"Dude, Butters, Kenny was wondering what happened to you the other night. He said he doesn't remember anything, but I guess you left his house early?" Kyle reached into Stan's locker for a granola bar and began munching on it. "We were all so wasted, I guess…I'm surprised Kenny even remembers that you were there at all."

Relief flooded Butters' body.

"I'ah…uh…Kenny, don't you remember? That's when I got sick and went home."

Kenny scratched his head with his free hand. "Uh, I guess so. Whatever dude. I was ridiculously drunk."

A sarcastic grunt could be heard from Cartman, who shot Kenny a disgusted look. Even though he hadn't said anything to the guys yet that morning, Butters was at least glad to see that the larger boy still disapproved of what had transpired between Kenny and Butters.

Just looking at Cartman made Butters' body start to burn up with the memory of the other night. He busied himself with loading his backpack, wincing as he realized that it would be too heavy to carry without aggravating his bruises.

"You might not want to carry all that shit."

Butters hadn't noticed everyone else leave, or the familiar musky scent that had appeared somewhere above his head. He swallowed. Hard.

"I mean, it's obvious that you're not totally okay yet."

Cartman bent down and picked up Butters' backpack easily. "What class do you have first?"

The petite blond was so shocked that he couldn't say anything for what felt like a whole five minutes. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to talk, or are you just going to stare at me like some faggy deer in the headlights?"

"I'ah, uh, I'ahve got E-english," he finally stammered, his hands wringing.

Cartman grunted his response and began striding purposefully down the hallway. Butters scurried in his wake, astonished at how clear the hallway got when the larger boy was on the move.

"Butters." The chestnut-haired boy cleared his throat when they reached Butters' classroom. He held out the backpack and looked up at the ceiling, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"T-thanks, Eric, I'll be going now—"

"Wait."

Butters paused, his back already turned to Cartman. "Y-yes?"

"Butters, I just want to make something clear to you. The other night _didn't_ happen. Sorry to disappoint you, but…dude. I'm not a fucking fag. It was just me giving in to curiosity, and it's never going to happen again. _Comprende_?"

The petite blond boy didn't have the strength to turn around. "I-it's okay, Eric. It's not like I was going to tell anyone."

"Well, good. You better not, or I'll kick your queer ass."

Butters didn't move until he heard Cartman's considerable bulk shuffle away behind him. He let out a long sigh.

"Shucks, it _was_ too awfully good to be true," he reasoned to himself, finding a seat near the back of the classroom. He couldn't help but nurse a sore disappointment though, and pulled out _The Great Gatsby_ in the hopes that its utter boringness would distract him.

Tweek Tweak poked him then, grinning. "T-that book was so boring right? Like, I couldn't even finish it! Nnngh! The pressure! Ahh!"

"Calm down! We didn't need to finish it today."

His boyfriend Craig grabbed the sleeve of Tweek's shirt. Butters noticed that it, once again, was not properly buttoned; he wondered why the poor boy didn't just make his life a whole lot easier by wearing a shirt without buttons.

"B-but we will eventually! AAUUGHH! I can't handle it!"

For the first time that day, Butters smiled. "Tweek, you gotta get offa coffee, or shucks, you're gonna die young."

The humor of the situation quickly changed into Butters' jealousy of Craig and Tweek. For the school's second biggest bully next to Cartman to openly admit that he loved twitchy little Tweek took a hell of a lot of balls. Butters put his head in his hands, fighting tears and that all-too-familiar sinking feeling in his stomach.

--

He spent the entire lunch hour sandwiched between Wendy and Rebecca, unable to pester the guys for a seat with them. Bebe sat across from them, her pendulous boobs swinging as she gestured her way through her Timmy story.

"And oh my gawd guys, it was so gross. But then Kenny and I went back to his place." She grinned, cat-like, and took a sip of her diet cola. It was pretty much all Bebe ate nowadays ever since she got a job at Raisins.

Wendy grimaced. "No amount of sex could bribe me into kissing Timmy. Sorry." She held up her hands in defeat while Rebecca giggled.

"Shut up, Red," Bebe snapped. "At least I get some."

Rebecca pouted. "That's not even fair. Wendy's been dating Stan since like, forever."

"Kenny's such a whore."

The three girls craned their heads quickly to gape at Butters, who was stabbing at his macaroni and cheese angrily.

"Um, what?"

"Butters!"

"…why is Butters sitting here?"

Wendy chuckled. "Butters wants to be a bitch with us."

"I'm not surprised. It's not like nobody knows you're gay." Bebe tossed her mass of blonde curls and scoffed. "I really need a cigarette."

"Why d'you think Kenny's a whore?" Rebecca picked at a fingernail.

"Ah, um, y'know, he really gets around, yeah?" Butters offered, reaching in his Hello Kitty lunchbox for an apple.

Bebe nodded. "I guess so. But that's how Kenny is. At least I don't have to worry about committing to him or anything. That's like the last thing I'd wanna do. The sex is good, why would I ask for anything more?"

"Dude, you are so going to get AIDS." Wendy curled her lip in distaste. "You couldn't _pay_ me to have sex with Kenny."

"Speak of the devil…" Rebecca groaned as the orange parka-wearing boy sidled over to them, Cartman not far behind.

Kenny's grin was sly, his sharp dark eyes gliding lazily over each of the girls, Butters included. The petite blond shivered, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hey ladies."

Bebe's hand flew to her curls, fluffing them. "Hey, Kenny." She flashed him a smile and a slow fluttering of her eyelashes. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Aw, why the mean look, pretty lady?" Kenny draped an arm around the raven-haired girl, chuckling. "Just because you're dating Stan doesn't mean we can't slink behind the bushes together every now and then."

Butters was growing noticeably red in the face by this time, and Wendy wrenched herself out of Kenny's grasp angrily.

"I think South Park's biggest manwhore should be leaving. NOW," she growled.

Cartman put a massive hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Dude, let's go. These bitches are boring the shit out of me." He looked pointedly at Butters just then, who turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Wait, man." Kenny shrugged off Cartman's hand. "Y'all should come to Chrome tonight. Me, Kyle and Cartman are doing a deal and then picking up some chicks…and we'd like to see you lovely ladies there."

He leaned in close to Butters so the other girls couldn't hear. "Hey, my place later? I missed you yesterday."

The tips of Butters' ears joined his face in bright redness as he fought to sit still.

Wendy shook her head. "Stan's not going?"

"Can't. He hasn't turned eighteen yet, remember?" Cartman grunted. "Whatever. Come on, Kenny."

The skinny blond winked at the girls one last time before joining his surly friend. Rebecca giggled excitedly as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Now _I_ would pay to sleep with _Cartman_," she purred. "Talk about biggest transformation since middle school. It's like he gets bigger and hotter every fucking day."

Bebe nodded curtly. "I think we should all go. Maybe someone will win the bet tonight."

That piqued Butters' interest, and he leaned in. "Bet? What bet?"

"Jeez, it's a stupid bet that all the girls started last year. We're trying to see who'll take Cartman's virginity." Wendy, for the –enth time that hour, rolled her eyes. "You can be sure that it didn't sparkle with _me_."

"_What?_ Cartman's a _virgin_?" Butters was fairly sure his jaw was on the ground.

Bebe reached over and closed his mouth. "Well, he's never been interested in any of _us_, so unless he's been doing some girls from God-knows-where, he's a virgin according to the South Park population." She shrugged. "Thinks he's too good for us. He's actually the reason I became a cheerleader."

"We thought he was seeing Stan's sister Shelly for a while, but then I guess Wendy talked to her and she said that they never did it while they were going out." Rebecca reached for her water bottle. "And so…the bet was born."

"Wait. Don't you guys think _less_ of him because he's a virgin?" Butters looked at them incredulously.

"I guess under any other circumstances we would…but Jesus Christ, have you _looked_ at him, Butters? I mean, talk about a trophy boyfriend." Bebe eyed him suspiciously. "Hey, you want in on the bet?"

"W-what?"

Wendy's face lit up. "Yes! Butters, you totally want in on the bet!"

"W-w-what?"

Rebecca pulled out a sparkly purple notebook and added Butters' name to the bottom of a multi-page list. "All right, Butters is officially on the list. The Cartman Bet rules and regulations are as follows: One, there shall be no monetary bribing. Two, if one girl begins seduction, another girl is not to interrupt or begin seduction until after twenty minutes have passed since the first girl failed. Three, coitus must be complete for both participants to be counted as valid. All non-aforementioned methods of seduction are legal. Intoxication is acceptable."

"Chrome it is later on tonight. Butters, I'm going to leave my house at nine and pick up Red and Wendy on my way over to you, okay?"

"B-but I'm grounded—!"

"Whatever, tell your parents you're studying late with me," Wendy said. "It's not like they'll question _that_."

She was, after all, close on Kyle's heels for being valedictorian. Butters shrugged, defeated.

"Oh, ah…oh hamburgers, I guess I'll be seein' you gals tonight then."


	5. How Many Bottles Does It Take

Author's Note: Hahaha, I lied. There's no smut in this chapter. I thought maybe…but then I realized the chapter would be really long and besides, there was a perfect break point for it. Next chapter, I swear. There is, however, a surprising blast from the past! X3 All previous disclaimers still apply.

Bully

Chapter Five

by MT Yami

The club was dim, with obnoxious neon lights flashing all around him. Cartman sat at the bar, irritably gulping down his second bottle of Bud. Fake IDs were a godsend, not that they really needed them in South Park anyway.

Kenny was wading his way through a veritable ocean of women, and already had a few drunken ones hanging off of him. The teenage tank shook his head.

It wasn't that he didn't like women. He dated Shelly for about a year, and they had a blast terrorizing people together. When she went to college, though, nobody else seemed to be as interesting or worth being with. He was attracted to her tall, lean figure and dangerous disposition, but in the end, all attempts at fornication failed.

Cartman grimaced as he remembered every aborted endeavor. They eventually just stopped trying because all it would resort in was Shelly crying, thinking she wasn't sexy enough, and Cartman mortified that he couldn't get it up. Since then, he was reluctant to pursue a relationship with any of the girls at school; he hated most of the bitches anyway.

He thought of a certain petite blond boy then, and slammed the empty bottle down on the bar counter in sheer annoyance. The stupid Stotch kid turned his world upside-down and shook it vigorously until Cartman had no idea which way he was supposed to be oriented. All he knew was that the encounter with Butters the other night aroused him more than he had ever been before.

And that was fucking scary.

Cartman wasn't homosexual, decidedly. _Butters-sexual? Oh yeah, I'd love to get a load of his face if I ever said _that_ out loud._

The most horrible thing happened then; he knew it as soon as Bebe's raucous laughter echoed from across the club. The busty girl was dressed in her usual annoyingly sparkly, skimpy club fare, her porn star hair larger and curlier than ever. Wendy and Red weren't too much better, but at least their hair realized it was no longer the 80's and arranged themselves accordingly.

And then there was Butters, in the shortest jean shorts any boy should ever be allowed to wear in public.

Cartman's mouth went dry despite a new bottle of Budweiser. A thin periwinkle blue Hello Kitty t-shirt clung to the slim boy's body, riding up to expose an inch of tantalizing pale skin above the waistband of a pair of shorts so short that Daisy Dukes might actually turn her nose up at wearing them. His soft blond waves were clipped back on one side, but to Cartman's immense relief, he had skipped on the ridiculously sparkly makeup that all of his female companions sported.

He sat stock still as he watched Kyle and Kenny go over and greet them. As Kenny added Bebe to his growing harem, Red and Wendy strayed off to the bar with Kyle. Butters lingered close to the entrance, his pale eyes visibly troubled.

Cartman mentally smacked himself. _You're getting soft, you big fat pussy._

"Cartman!"

The behemoth froze for a moment, and then relaxed when he realized that it was Clyde Donovan who was coming towards him, Heineken in hand. The stocky brown-haired boy waved his greeting and sat down on the stool next to Cartman.

"Hey Clahyde," Cartman said nonchalantly. "What're you doing here?"

Clyde shrugged. "I'm just hanging out with Craig and Token tonight, y'know, ditching the girlfriend for a guys' night out." As he said this with his characteristic slight lisp, the other two boys made their way over as well. They nodded at Cartman as they slid in next to their friend.

"Cartman."

"Oi, Cartman." Craig tugged off his blue hat and ordered a beer.

"Dude, everyone's here tonight." Token leaned over and put out his cigarette in the ashtray, then ran a hand through his thick dreads. "Who's that blond chick over there?"

Clyde shrugged. "Dunno. Go check her out."

"Didn't bring your little boyfriend, huh Craig?" Cartman sneered, lighting a cigarette of his own.

"Tweek doesn't do clubs too well. The strobes give him convulsions." Craig popped the cap off of his beer and leaned back against the bar.

Token laughed. "What _doesn't_ give him convulsions? I'm gonna go check that girl out. Watch the master at work, boys, it's time to make this black snake moan." He grinned lewdly and stood up, his lean, athletic frame easily cutting through the thick crowd.

"Ugh, weaaak. Does he not realize who that is?" Cartman barked suddenly, unable to take it anymore. "That's fucking Butters, you Jew-fags."

Clyde's mouth dropped open. "No fucking way." He leaned closer and squinted at the blond that Token was fast approaching. "Oh shit, hahaha, you're right. Craig, look! Token's about to hit on Butters. Let's see how long it takes him to realize it."

A couple of seconds later, all three boys at the bar burst out laughing as they watched Butters sheepishly explain Token's mistake to him. The black boy's expression was a priceless mix of confusion and sheer embarrassment, but it didn't stop his eyes from clearly following the sway of Butters' ass as the petite boy walked away.

Seeing Token obviously lust after Butters despite the revelation made Cartman bristle. He caught himself again, though, now more upset with himself than with Token for staring at Butters' sweet, tight little ass…

_Wait. No. His ass is not sweet. Or tight. It's Butters. Butters Stotch. Little, whiny, pathetic Butters. Who likes Hello Kitty Island Adventure. And tap dancing…ew._

What made Cartman's blood really boil though, was when he watched a tall blond guy he didn't know approach Butters and obviously invite him to dance.

_Say no, say no…_

Minutes later, the asshole had his hands on Butters' hips and was grinding earnestly into him. When he leaned over and nuzzled the petite boy's neck, there was no way South Park's juggernaut was going to tolerate it.

"Uh, Cartman?"

Cartman smashed his beer down on the bar counter loudly and stood up, his face contorted into an expression of sheer hatred. This was more than Jew-hatred. The chestnut-haired colossus was about to give Hitler a run for his money.

--

Butters gazed wistfully over at Cartman, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying a beer with what looked a lot like Clyde and Craig. That thought had been confirmed just minutes before when Token had mistakenly sidled up to him, thinking he was a girl.

Stammering, Butters had set his friend straight and wondered if the makeover he had allowed the girls to perform was a little too much. He had vetoed the eyeshadow…was it the shorts, perhaps?

"Hey there, sexy."

Butters turned around and was very pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face.

"Bradley?!" The smaller blond squealed and hugged his friend. "Well shucks, what are you doing here? It's been such a long time, I'm surprised you recognized me!"

The tall boy laughed, running a sheepish hand through his thick dirty blond curls. "Ah well, I was in town and thought maybe I'd drop in and hang out. So how have you been, 'accountabilibuddy'? You know, I can't thank you enough for all you've done, y'know, gettin' my parents to accept me for who I was, getting us out of bi-curious camp, hahaha."

Butters blushed. "Aw, it was nuthin.'"

Looking a little embarrassed himself, the taller blond smiled as he held Butters' hand gently in his own. "Hey, you wanna dance?"

Sneaking a quick look over at Cartman, Butters shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

A pounding beat came on and all at once, the slim blond was pressed up flush against Bradley's toned body. The taller boy gripped Butters' hips hard and he winced; the bruises Kenny left earlier that week had not yet faded.

After a few minutes of gyrating, Bradley's breathing grew ragged and he leaned down to nuzzle Butter's slender neck. The petite boy shivered as his hot breath made contact with his flesh.

"Hey," Bradley murmured heatedly. "Did you mean what you said all those years back? You know…about like-liking me?"

Butters froze, feeling once again very trapped like a small animal. Luckily for him, a response was not required, as a very irate voice sounded from somewhere above both their heads.

"Get the fuck off of him, you fucking fag bitch."

--

Cartman grabbed the tall blond roughly by the shirt collar, seeing nothing but berserker-red rage.

"What the hell? Ow, let go of me, you crazy fuck!"

He was probably very drunk by now; there was no telling how many bottles of beer he went through while worrying about this whole ordeal. The massive boy thought that this was most likely a viable reason for getting worked up about some other guy touching Butters, and a very good excuse for beating the shit out of the sorry fag who had even dared.

Butters, who had initially looked stunned with shock, suddenly smacked Cartman's thick arm.

"Stoppit, Eric! Oh…hamburgers!"

Cartman ignored him, shoving him roughly aside and once again rounded upon the offender. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, touching Butters?" He heard his voice slur and mentally winced. His large, lumbering body felt slower than usual, senses muffled by the alcohol.

"None of your business, you stupid fatass—"

Without thinking, Cartman swung at Bradley's face, ready to clobber him to a bloody pulp. His fist never connected, however, as Kenny and Kyle had rushed over to restrain their juggernaut friend.

"Dude, calm the hell down. You don't want us to get kicked out, do you? Jeez," Kyle snarled. "Back down."

Kenny looked apologetically at Butters, who was bewildered by the whole situation, as Kyle ushered Cartman away and back to the bar. Before anyone could stop him, the slim blond had burst into tears and run off in the direction of the bathroom. Bradley stood there, unsure of what had just transpired, but pretty damn positive that he had just narrowly escaped death.

When they had reached the bar, Kyle shoved Cartman back onto a stool with all his might. The bigger boy was still flushed with rage, but the redhead was trying his best to talk him down.

"Dude, what the fuck got into you?"

Clyde leaned over the bar and ordered some water for Cartman as the chestnut-haired boy glared sullenly at Kyle.

"Dunno, Kahyle. Stupid shit pissed me off."

"Pissed off about Butters? Man, Cartman, it's like we don't even know you anymore." Kyle shook his head and handed him the glass of water.

Cartman took a hasty sip and set it back onto the counter, getting back onto his feet. The redheaded boy looked alarmed and instinctively blocked the path to the still-astonished Bradley. It became clear, however, that the football player had lost all interest in his former target and was making a beeline for the bathroom.

--

"Butters? Butters, goddammit, quit your cryin' and get back out here."

"No!" Butters sniffled loudly, sitting on the first toilet with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Hamburgers, Eric, why'd you have to go and do something so mean? I was having some fun for once!" He dissolved into sobs again and Cartman's frustrated sigh could be heard from outside the stall.

"Whatever. He's just some creeper who was going to rape you and leave you on the side of the road. You should be thanking me for saving your life!" Cartman huffed and lit up another cigarette.

Butters wailed and Cartman winced. "He was my _friend_, you stupid idiot!"

"What? I didn't know you had fag friends! Since when did you have _friends_, Butters?"

A shuffle could be heard inside the bathroom stall and the slim blond boy slammed the door open angrily.

They stood there glaring at each other, creating perhaps the most peculiar reflection in the adjacent mirror: Cartman, who easily dwarfed the other boy in height and girth and looking particularly threatening with a cigarette hanging from between his lips, and tiny Butters, whose delicate face was red and streaked with tears.

Cartman couldn't help but think how adorable the blond looked then, his pale eyebrows knit together and his lips in a heavy pout.

And then the five bottles of Bud made a very curious decision indeed.

Butters mewled in surprise as Cartman captured his pouting lips, his thick arms wrapping about the smaller boy's thin frame. He, like Kenny earlier that week, smelled like alcohol, but for some reason Butters didn't feel for one moment that he was endangered.

When they broke from the kiss, Butters felt like every word he knew was stripped from him and could only stare at Cartman, disbelieving. The bigger boy looked equally baffled with himself.

It seemed like forever before Butters once again found words.

"Dance with me."


	6. Love In This Club

Author's Note: Wow, hahaha. I'll apologize for Wendy's cockblocking. She wasn't meant to be such a bitch. But anyway, cred goes to Usher, Beyonce, and Lil' Wayne for the "Love In This Club, Part II" remix, which was the inspiration for this particular chapter. Lyrics were edited for both length and pertinence. No offense to Usher and sorry for Cartman's necessary racial slur. Smut warning ahead as well as songfic warning hahahaha! Butters is such a little manslut. It's three in the morning. So sue me. R&R! All previous disclaimers apply.

Bully

Chapter Six

by MT Yami

Wendy sat at the bar with a glass of water in hand, trying her best to ignore Rebecca and Kyle, who were drunkenly making out next to her. After Cartman and Butters had disappeared, the redheaded boy had abandoned his responsibility as designated driver and got Kenny, who was the holder of the fake ID, to order him a few shots of vodka.

As fervent making-out ensued, the raven-haired girl sighed and glanced into her water. _Designated Dave yet again_, she mused.

"Hey guys, where's Butters?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Rebecca paused, her fingers entangled in Kyle's ridiculously large Jew-fro. "Why does it even matter?"

Kyle looked miffed that they had stopped, his face redder than usual. Wendy shrugged.

"Dunno. I should probably take everyone home, though."

She looked out across the dance floor to Kenny and Bebe, who were practically having sex up against a wall. Wendy couldn't help but snort in disgust. If that were her and Stan, such public indecency would never happen.

--

Public indecency was the farthest thing from Cartman's mind at the time. Frankly, the soft strains of Usher wafting through the air didn't exactly help either, even though the large boy was fairly sure that he was a black asshole fag.

_Now baby girl, there ain't nothing more than I can say  
You know by now I want it more than anything   
If I walk away and just let you leave   
You'll be stuck in my head like a melody_

It was Butters that was the culprit of such thoughts, his slender, nubile body slick with sweat and his hips swiveling with the beat of the remix. His pale blue eyes were half-lidded and his hands slid over his body slowly, seductively.

Cartman had no idea that little naïve Butters could ever be so ridiculously sexy.

_I know you want it  
I'm hesitating  
You must be crazy   
I got a man, you got a lady_

Butters drowned in the delicious feeling of seeing Cartman watch him dance. The bigger boy's eyes had darkened with lust, following every dip and curve of Butters' hips swaying. Drunk or not, it didn't matter—for once in his entire life, he had Cartman's complete and undivided attention, and he was going to milk it for every second it was worth.

He slid his slim body against Cartman's bulk, savoring the slow friction. The chestnut-haired boy groaned, his massive hands coming up to rest on Butter's ass as the smaller boy continued to gyrate, their bodies flush.

_I know we here together   
So this must be something special   
You could be anywhere you wanted   
But you decided to be here with me   
No coincidence, it was meant to be   
Don't be shy _

Cartman mentally thanked Mel Gibson and Hitler both that the club was so dark. Butters was grinding against him almost desperately, and Cartman could feel every inch of his growing arousal.

He pushed the smaller boy forcefully up against a wall. _Whatever. The little bitch looks like a chick anyway._

Butters moaned then, a primal sound. It chilled Cartman down to the bone and he knew he wasn't going to be able to handle the tightness in his jeans for much longer. One massive hand slid up the blond's shirt, marveling at the milky white flesh's soft texture. Butters' eyes slid closed, his eyelashes fluttering with pleasure.

_In this club   
Ladies can I put this love up on you   
One time if you ain't scared say what's up  
In this club   
They can keep watchin' I ain't stoppin'   
Baby I don't give up _

"Eric…" Butters whimpered. "Eric…please, please don't stop…"

Cartman leaned down and crushed his lips against the blond's, partially to shut him up and to distract him from his hand slipping between his legs to part them.

The petite boy's thighs were smooth, enough to push the already wildly turned-on Cartman close to the edge. Butters' noticeable erection strained madly against the front of his impossibly short shorts, and the larger boy would have given every penny he had ever earned from Faith+1 for a bed at that moment.

_The way you touching me    
Like no other  
I'ma make you feel insane  
You trying your hardest to make me give in   
But I'ma be down to give you what you want   
And if you keep it up    
I strongly doubt this velvet rope would hold me up   
I'm not hesitating I just don't wanna rush   
Promise if I mess around and let you get in   
You gon' tell of all your friends _

In his drunken haze, there wasn't anything he wanted more than the little mess of Butters who leaned, panting, against the wall of the club, his reddened face illuminated by colorful strobe lights. Cartman ran his tongue down the boy's neck, pausing to suck lightly at an exposed collarbone.

Butters mewled, his hands taking their turn at exploring the bigger boy. There was something seductive about Cartman's wide chest and solid, powerful thighs, and the blond slid his hand down to the large bulge between his legs.

_Shawty we just get it on   
I'm like shout out to the DJ   
For playin' this song  
Girl we can act like two damn fools   
And everybody think we doin' a dance move   
Call me so I can make it juicy for ya _

The chestnut-haired boy realized the pressure on his throbbing length was increasing and could have sworn that he saw a sly, coquettish look in Butters' eyes. The blond was drawing the zipper of his jeans down ever so slowly, and Cartman could only lick his lips in anticipation.

_Meet me in the bathroom   
And you can be my secret lover  
It started with a hug   
But now we making love in this club   
And were not gonna stop just because  
The people in the club are watchin' us   
Cause we don't give a damn what they say _

When his member was freed from its confines, Cartman choked back a deep groan. He highly doubted that anyone would really give a flying fuck if they noticed what was going on in their dark corner of the club, but he wasn't going to try and attract attention either.

He was not prepared, however, for the thick rush of wet heat as Butters knelt and slid his entire length into his mouth. Cartman was completely unable to control the moan he emitted as the tip of his cock hit the back of Butters' throat and the petite boy began slowly moving up and down, dragging his pert little tongue down the underside.

"Oh…my God, Butters…."

_Come a little closer   
Let daddy put it on ya   
Need you to know   
What happens here stays here  
Well I'm ready and willing   
Gotchu standing at attention   
Keep it on the low _

His thick fingers twitched and then tangled themselves into Butters' soft waves on their own accord. Grunting with pleasure, Cartman tightened his hold on the blond's hair and shoved his head up against the wall, thrusting slowly into the smaller boy's mouth.

It left him utterly blindsided how sexy Butters looked with his cock in his mouth, his eyelashes fluttering with every thrust, his moist, delicate lips wrapping around his flesh. It was, decidedly, a complete mindfuck. Cartman had never felt so much lust for a singular being for as far back as he can remember. His thrusts gained momentum, seeking release.

"Butters…holy shit…"

He came violently, trembling, and the petite boy swallowed it all. Cartman's eyes went wide. There were no words for the intensity of that climax; he could only watch as Butters smiled, wiping his mouth and leaning against the wall tiredly. The smaller boy's pale blue eyes looked languid, satisfied. Cartman fought the urge to grab him and take him right then and there.

_Ain't nobody watchin'  
Don't worry they can't see us   
I know I got you hot   
Now let me in_

Butters stood after Cartman had tucked himself back into his pants, looping his arms lightly around the bigger boy's thick neck.

"Meet me out at your truck. Let's take this somewhere a little more private."

He sashayed away then, into the crowd, and Cartman found that he was frozen, stunned that Butters had just gone, stunned that he had enjoyed it, stunned that he was contemplating having sex with the blond boy. The Budweiser haze was beginning to recede, leaving Cartman with a twinge of dread for when he was completely sober.

--

"Butters! Fuck, where have you been all night? And why—" Wendy grabbed the boy's slender arm as she spotted him walking by and drew him close. "—do you smell like sex?"

"I'ah, uh…"

"Nevermind. We're going home. Bebe is a mess and I think Kyle and Rebecca are going to start popping out ginger babies unless we leave _right now_." She gestured towards the zoo of a bar behind her.

"Aw, but shucks, Wendy, I'ah promised Eric—"

"Who I bet isn't even in any condition to drive _himself_ home! Come on, Butters, I'm getting kind of pissed off. You can fuck him tomorrow."

There was something dangerous in Wendy's eyes that sent the equivalent of a cold shower to Butters' groin and made him decide that obeying her was probably good for his chances of surviving the night. Clyde came up behind them, helping Kenny support a very passed out Bebe. Butters sighed, his heart plummeting, and he began walking out to Wendy's car with them, supporting the blonde girl's lolling head.

"Come on bitch, we're fucking going now, leave the Jew alone!"

Wendy wrenched Rebecca forcefully off of Kyle and dragged her along as well. When everyone was safely back in the raven-haired girl's car, Butters slid into the passenger seat with a disappointed frown and watched Cartman's lonely truck across the parking lot accumulate snow.


	7. Loopholes and Chicago Ballads

Author's Note: XD Sorry for a cheesy chapter. I think the humor runs thick to balance all of the eventual smut. I took a crack at Butters' favorite Chicago ballad, "If You Leave Me Now," because all diehard Butters fans know how unusually fond he is of it. So it becomes an annoyingly stuck-in-his-head kind of thing while he's thinking about Cartman. Soooo cheesy. But cute. I couldn't help but throw in the "Loo, Loo, Loo" song either. Please R&R, I promise smut in the next chapter (clearly). All previous disclaimers apply.

Bully

Chapter Seven

by MT Yami

Stan Marsh sat with his head resting against the back wall of the school, trying very hard to focus on his cigarette and not on the rancid smell coming from the dumpster and the equally rancid ranting of his girlfriend.

"Stan, you should have _been_ there, I was _so_ pissed off—"

"Goddammit bitch, we get the fucking point!" Cartman snarled, almost choking on the thick cloud of smoke he had inhaled in his anger. "You haven't stopped yakking about it since we got here!"

"Heh, at least you didn't have to hear her all weekend," Stan lamented. Wendy shot him a look.

He chuckled and put an arm about her shoulders, squeezing her gently. "Just kidding."

"You'd better be." The dark-haired girl looked pointedly at Kyle and Cartman. "If you boys would just keep it in your pants once in a while—"

"We've been _over_ this! I was fucking wasted." Kyle sulked, reaching for another cigarette. "Jeez, Stan, I feel bad for _you_. She makes it sound like you never get any at all!"

"Pretty much," Stan mumbled. Wendy glared at him and he cringed.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well, guys, for your information, I didn't do anything except drink on Friday night." Cartman rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"That's 'cause you're a fat fuck," retorted Kyle. "Who _would_ do it with you?"

"'Ey! At least I'm not some scrawny freckled Jew-fag daywalker!"

"Jesus Christ, Cartman, just drop the daywalker thing! And quit undermining my people!"

"Guys, guys!" Stan shook his head. "Are you guys ever going to stop?"

"Fuck no." The behemoth and the redhead folded their arms and huffed almost simultaneously.

"I don't think Cartman necessarily went empty-handed on Friday." Wendy was looking at Cartman curiously, and the larger boy began to inwardly panic.

Stan did a double-take. "What do you mean by that?"

It seemed like forever before Wendy answered, and Cartman ground his teeth nervously. _Bitch better choose her words wisely._

To his relief, she merely shrugged. "Dunno. Everyone was pretty drunk, and he _did_ disappear for a while."

"Probably to throw up his fat guts in the bathroom and cry about it."

"Kahyle, I'm gonna fuckin' put you in a concentration camp and gas you if you don't shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah? Well the thought of some girl getting it on with _you_ makes _me_ wanna hurl. Damn, if you did get some on Friday, Cartman, that girl must've been wasted out of her _mind_."

"Well, Kahyle, I would rather that than be popping out ginger babies with that firecrotch you were humping all night!"

Stan shook his head and lit another cigarette. Damn Monday assemblies. He almost wished he hadn't skipped it now, because it was going to be a long morning.

--

"Hey Butters?"

"What?"

Kenny held the smaller blond's hips and cocked his head. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Butters muttered. "Hurry up, assembly's going to be over in fifteen."

"Whatever, bitch. I'll take as long as I want." Kenny thrust himself into Butters hard, but was miffed to see that the other boy's expression never changed. He lay with his cheek pressed down against the cool metal bench, motionless, pale eyes unusually blank.

"Dude, seriously. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Totally fine."

It was like Butters had been numb all weekend. Friday night replayed in his head over and over whether he liked it or not, and every single time it was like a kick in the gut. Frankly, the petite blond was getting mighty sick of all the drama, and wished something would just _happen_.

Suddenly he thought of Cartman's face, the priceless expression he wore when he came. It sent a shockwave through his body and he moaned unconsciously.

"That's more like it." Kenny grinned lewdly. "Just…a little bit…more."

_Aw, shit._ Butters frowned. _I'm a fucking mess. _To make matters worse, his favorite Chicago ballad, "If You Leave Me Now," came to mind and got stuck on replay. _Shucks, now this feels like a soap opera._

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me…ooooh, no, baby please don't go…_

It perturbed him how addicted he was to the larger boy. No matter how many times Cartman ran away or looked like he seriously regretted things after they happened, Butters couldn't help but think that the fact that he kept coming back was reason enough to hope that maybe, just maybe, Cartman felt the same way too.

_And if you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me…ooooh, no, baby please don't go…_

Butters almost giggled as he realized that Kenny had already come and was slipping out of him. It was probably not the funniest thing in the whole world, but the idea that Cartman combined with the almost-annoying-now overplaying of the Chicago ballad occupied so much of his being that he couldn't even acknowledge that he was having sex was either just hilarious or pretty sad on Kenny's part. The taller blond didn't say anything, looking confused and mildly uncomfortable. He zipped up his pants and pulled on his parka, unsure of what had just happened.

"Um, 'kay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He left quickly, looking anxious to get out of Butters' company.

The petite boy sighed and began dressing himself, but as soon as he buttoned up his pants he found that he couldn't hold back the tears for a second longer. There was no way Butters could stand for any of it anymore. Cartman always coming and going, making him think one thing or another and then turning him upside down once again. The intense highs and the crushing lows. The bet with the girls. Bradley. He even felt bad for Kenny and the newfound awkwardness between them.

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find, how could we let it slip away? We've come too far to leave it all behind, how could we end it all this way…?_

And the worst part was that Butters couldn't let go of how incredibly _good_ it felt to be with Cartman. It was intoxicating, every moment of it, a veritable narcotic effect. Nothing felt more like home than being wrapped up in his thick, powerful arms, his dark gaze. When he was with Cartman, Butters felt safe, beautiful, cherished…hell, even _sexy_…until, that is, the bigger boy realized what was going on and turned tail.

"Stupid coward." He shook his head. Cartman would never admit it; there was always going to be an excuse for why he would touch Butters or even pay attention to him in the first place. If he wasn't using him for his own purposes as he had done for so many years now, he was drunk, he was curious, he was just messing with him…the excuses were, decidedly, endless. After all, it _was_ Cartman.

_When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret the things we said today…_

Butters slid his shirt on and noted that all of his bruises from the previous week were fading nicely. It was too bad then, he mused, that now the bruises ran even deeper.

--

The lunch table seemed almost too quiet, which made Butters a little antsy. _Quiet estrogen is dangerous estrogen. _

Bebe was twirling her curls around her finger and occasionally craning her neck to look over Annie's shoulder as she doodled on a notebook. Heidi silently chased that last bit of ranch dressing with a carrot stick and Rebecca kept nervously eyeing the boys' table clear across the room. Finally, Wendy kicked her to break the silence.

"Ow! Fuck, Wendy, what was that for?"

"To make you stop staring at Kyle!" Wendy retorted. "We have bigger problems on our hands right now."

Butters bit into his sandwich thoughtfully. "I don't think there's a problem."

"What are you talking about? The guys are getting way too involved with us." Wendy tapped a celery stick on the table. "Something has got to be done!"

Bebe rolled her eyes. "Let's remind you, Wendy. We're eighteen. Of course the boys are involved with us. Or in us. Whatever." She giggled.

"No. I mean…their world is not supposed to revolve around us. This morning, Cartman and Kyle argued about girls the whole time during assembly!" Butters didn't dare tell Wendy that it was probably because she started the conversation in the first place. It was just safer that way.

Rebecca leaned in. "Oh? What'd they say?" She tried hard to contain obvious excitement, but failed miserably. Wendy glared at her.

"See? That's exactly why they're involved with us! Because we _care_."

The blond boy shrugged. "Well, duh. I care. I want Cartman to _care_."

"Ha! That's a laugh," Wendy scoffed. "There are two things Cartman cares about in this world: money, and the thought of screwing another person over because he's right. He probably got his panties up in a bunch this morning because he and Kyle had a running bet that Red was a firecrotch and as it turned out, she's not! The fatass was fuming, jeez, I bet that guy never walks away from a bet—"

"Boy howdy, Wendy, you're a genius!"

Before Rebecca could retort to the previous comment, Butters stood up, leaned across the table, and grabbed Wendy's face in his hands. The raven-haired girl stared up at him, startled.

"I'll bet Cartman five hundred dollars that he doesn't have the balls to sleep with me."

Rebecca raised a hand. "That's against the rules of the Cartman Bet, no monetary bribing—"

Butters grinned, almost cat-like. "Well, ah, he only gets the money if he wins, right?"

"Wow, you're good." A slow smile grew on Wendy's face as Butters released her. "Damn loophole, _you're_ the genius here."

"It's never going to work," Heidi commented, munching on her last carrot stick. "I mean, it's Cartman, but he's not _that_ stupid."

"If he already wants to do it, then the bet should be enough to push him over the edge," said Bebe. "You should have _seen_ Cartman at Chrome on Friday night. The second we walked into the club, Butters had him hook, line, and sinker. I think it's pretty brilliant."

When the second lunch bell rang and the girls began going their separate ways, Butters gathered his Hello Kitty lunchbox and fought the urge to wring his hands. _You aren't nervous. This is exactly what you want. He won't run away from a bet, right…?_

Nervous, the blond did the only thing he knew how to do in such a situation—burst out into song.

"Loo, loo, loo, I got some apples. Loo, loo, loo, you got some too. Loo, loo, loo, let's make some applesauce, take off our clothes and loo, loo, loo!"

Needless to say, the only thing his favorite childhood ditty managed to do was make a lot of people stare at him oddly. Butters scurried out of the lunchroom, afraid that his sandwich was going to come back up for a swan song.

--

"E-eric?"

Butters slowly approached the larger boy, who was halfway into the passenger side of his truck, digging around for something.

"Shut up Butters, I'm looking for my bucket of chicken wings."

"Well shucks, I wanted to talk to you about—"

Cartman rounded upon him then, grabbing his neck and pushing him up against the side of the truck. His face was flushed, his teeth gritted hard. Butters had never seen him so angry, but their close proximity still made his cheeks burn.

"Look, _fag_, I was drunk off my ass that night, and it's not my fault that your little penchant for crossdressing made me think you were a chick. It was a total mistake, and we're never ever going to talk about it ever again, do I make myself clear? If you say a word to anyone about what happened, I swear to God, Butters, I will whip your sorry ass into a pulp."

Tears welled up in Butters' eyes and he swatted them away quickly, unsure if they resulted from the pressure of Cartman's fingers on his neck or his harsh words. The bigger boy let go of him angrily and began walking away.

Butters slid down the side of the truck and sank onto his heels, watching Cartman leave. He narrowed his eyes. _I'm not going to let him walk away. Not again._

"You stop right there, Eric Cartman, or boy howdy, I'll tell everyone _everything_!"

He saw the massive boy stiffen and turn around, his thick jaw clenched. Cartman pressed two fingers at his temple and growled.

"What is it, assmaster? Make it fast."

The petite boy got to his feet and hurried over to the irate Cartman. He fought the urge to wring his hands and set his pale blue eyes in a defiant stare.

"I b-bet you five hundred bucks that you don't have the b-balls to sleep with me."

"…_E-excuse me_?" Cartman looked thunderstruck.

"Shucks, you heard me. I am going to bet you five hundred dollars, in cash, that you aren't man enough to have s-sex with m-me." That was it. Butters' hands began wringing themselves of their own accord.

"Well fuck n—" The larger boy paused for a moment, dollar signs cranking their way into his mental process. "Wait, you said five hundred dollars? In _cash_?"

"Yeah."

A slow smile crept up onto Cartman's face. Butters had seen it many times before; it was his trademark "I'm-so-going-to-fuck-someone-over-and-get-rich" grin. This time, however, the blond boy knew he had the upper hand.

"Well?"

Cartman grabbed him by the shirt collar. Butters gulped, seeing that dangerous, greedy glint in the bigger boy's eyes.

"Ah, well, it looks like you and I will be having a little sleepover tonight then, Butters. My house, nine o'clock. You are so going to get fucked, and I'm going to take your money and swim in it. Got it?"

A little amazed that his plan had worked, Butters could only nod. He dropped to the ground as soon as the bigger boy left and oddly began to have second thoughts.


	8. You Look Good In My Shirt

Author's Note: Aha. The chapter that I'm sure everyone has been waiting for. I think it turned out all right and for the most part is what I was going for, but I will say that I'm glad that I took a deeper look at Cartman as a character here. I'm really sick of fanfics glossing over sex in a few paragraphs and making it seem like it goes so smoothly when we all know that in real life, it doesn't. I really hope that awkwardness and realness comes across here, especially with Cartman. Um…so, sex in this chapter, y'all have been warned. Oh, and for the shirt thing…you can thank me logging onto iTunes and seeing the title of the new, horrible Keith Urban song. /shudder/ R&R, all previous disclaimers still apply.

Bully

Chapter Eight

by MT Yami

The door slammed shut behind him, and Butters found himself face to face with Cartman. The Hello Kitty sleeping bag fell from his grasp; he didn't even know why he had bothered to bring it over in the first place.

It was not just a little awkward.

Butters pinned himself against the back of the door, eyeing the other boy apprehensively for what seemed like almost half an hour before he finally reached out and touched Cartman's wrist lightly.

"Um, ah, you know what to do, right?"

Cartman stiffened. "Just because you do it with Kenny everyday in the locker room doesn't mean I don't know how to fuck you," he said defensively.

The petite blond felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. "Wait…hamburgers, Eric, you _knew_ about that?"

"…I saw you guys. I dunno. It was a while ago." Cartman grunted, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Can we just shut up and fuck now, so I can get my money?"

Butters looked up at him and was surprised to see a hint of uncertainty in the bigger boy's dark eyes. He nodded slowly and gently touched Cartman's cheek, a little tentatively.

Their breaths mingled as the blond closed the distance between them in a soft kiss. His slender white arms twined about Cartman's thick neck, their touch cool and light. Cartman found himself unable to bear with Butters' gentleness, and grabbed the smaller boy about the waist roughly, deepening the kiss.

Butters struggled and pushed the behemoth off of him, gulping in air as the back of his hand flew to his lips, astonished that Cartman had quite literally taken his breath away. Still, the bigger boy's eyes held something that looked a lot like fear, and the blond wondered if this had been a good idea after all.

"Eric? Is this going to be okay?"

"Of course it is, you stupid fag. It's just sex, right?"

Something about the way Cartman said it didn't convince Butters that he was telling the truth. The slender blond suddenly seriously considered leaving, until he realized that the larger boy was starting to unbutton his shirt.

The massive hands were notably trembling as more of Butters' milky white flesh was exposed. Cartman's breath grew more ragged and his face more flushed as finally, he pushed the shirt off of Butters' angular shoulders and met the smaller boy's gaze.

They were past words. Clothes were suddenly flung everywhere and Butters was lost in a flurry of shed fabric. When they were both down to boxers and briefs, respectively, Cartman looked even more hesitant than he had been minutes before.

"Butters, I—"

Butters caressed Cartman's sides, tilting his head to the side with a playful grin. "Hush. We gonna do this now, or what?"

Concern welled up in the smaller boy when he saw Cartman's sullen expression and, on impulse, got up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. It was chaste, it was sweet, and the other boy noticeably relaxed because of it; Cartman would never ever admit that he needed comforting, but he made it quite clear with his constant trembling.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall indeed._

"It's okay, Eric. I'ahm going to make you feel good tonight."

--

Cartman was still in a state of shellshock as he blinked and beheld a mostly naked Butters, pinned up against the door. The door of his own bedroom, to be more exact, which made the chestnut-haired boy even more nervous. His room brought back memories of a similar situation that had repeated itself several times and failed consistently.

Shelly was solid, all sinew and muscle, with none of Butters' softness. Cartman had loved her, or so he thought at the time. But every time they had reached this point, clothes strewn all over the floor, Cartman had been unable to finish the deed.

"_Oh my God, Shelly, I'm so sorry, I don't know why, aw, fuck—"_

She'd looked at him with steely brown eyes, the corners of her thin lips turned down slightly.

"_What's wrong, Cartman? Can't get it up? Dude…what's up with you?"_

"Butters, I—"

"—_want you, Shelly. I don't know why this is happening, just give me a second, I'll fix it—"_

"Hush." The smaller boy's hands snaked up Cartman's sides. "We gonna do this now, or what?"

"_Anytime tonight? Are we going to have sex anytime this century, Cartman?"_

But it was Butters' soft blue eyes that held him in a steady gaze then, a serene smile on his face. A gentle kiss reassured him and Cartman relaxed, feeling more at ease.

"It's okay, Eric. I'ahm going to make you feel good tonight."

Butters' hands strayed towards Cartman's boxers, which were dotted with frogs. The blond smiled to himself and stroked the bigger boy through the thin fabric, emitting a stifled groan. He rubbed himself against Cartman's solid bulk, letting him feel his own arousal.

They kissed again, this time with a little more urgency, and the behemoth easily scooped Butters up and brought him over to the bed, pressing him deep into the comforter. Butters wiggled out of his briefs, and for a moment, Cartman was unable to breathe. The naked boy that lay languidly on his comforter was stunningly beautiful, an expanse of fair skin, taut stomach, and girlish limbs.

Butters smiled and wrapped his arms about Cartman's broad shoulders, drawing him down for a passionate kiss. Neither boy could think amongst the heavy fog of lust that had encompassed them both. The blond began tugging down Cartman's boxers, and when the larger boy finally kicked them off, they stopped and looked at each other.

_Holy shit._ _I'm hard._

By this point, Cartman found himself painfully aroused, and was both relieved and shocked by his throbbing erection. The delicious feel of skin-on-skin was intoxicating, and Cartman was drowning in the headrush that resulted every time Butters touched him. He kissed the side of Butters' neck, reveling in the mewls that the smaller boy emitted, dragging his tongue down towards the object of his desire.

The blond looked a little unsure himself as he watched Cartman's lips and tongue travel down his body. When he paused to flick at a pert, pink nipple, Butters couldn't hold back a loud moan and grabbed Cartman's hair to still him.

"Nngh! Ah, Eric, no, that's so sensitive…I'ah won't be able to stay quiet…"

Cartman grinned, cat-like, and leaned down once more to capture the nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. Butters writhed beneath him, overcome with pleasure shooting straight down to his already painfully throbbing member, biting his lower lip to try and stifle his cries. He grew slick with sweat, his breathing ragged, until the bigger boy released him and continued his way downwards.

"N-no, Eric, you don't have to—"

Cartman paused, his face level with Butters' cock. "Are we having sex or not, Butters?"

"Y-yes—"

"And clearly, this is part of sex, am I right?"

"Y-yes, ah—!" Butters cried out as Cartman took him into his mouth. It was almost unbearable, the moist heat enveloping his cock and the almost sinful idea that it was Cartman who was the cause of it. The blond nearly came on that thought alone.

Butters whimpered when Cartman stopped and seized him by the shoulders, his dark eyes searching.

"E-eric…why'd you stop…"

"Butters."

The blond met his gaze, his pale blue eyes filled with questions. Cartman leaned in close to his ear, nibbling on the soft flesh.

"I'm ready."

His words shot through Butters' body like a shockwave. Unable to hold himself back and feeling almost full to bursting, the lithe blond pushed Cartman away and rolled over, positioning himself on his knees, elbows on the pillows. Butters grasped the fabric hard as he lifted his ass upwards; this time, it was he who was trembling nervously.

He was astonished when he felt Cartman's massive hands gripping either side of his hips and moments later found himself on his back once again. The blond boy's expression was of both confusion and consternation.

"E-eric? What'd you do that for? I'ah thought you said you were ready."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "I want to see your face when I screw your brains out, dumbass."

Without warning, Butters burst into tears. Cartman looked alarmed and hastily wiped the smaller boy's tears away quickly. _Aw, fuck, what's he cryin' about now? As if this wasn't awkward enough…_

"Come on, Butters, quit that."

"B-but, nobody's ever wanted to see my face while we have sex, I'ahm so touched is all!" Butters sniffled loudly and shook his head. "No, I'm ready."

He gasped then as he felt one of Cartman's thick fingers enter him. They were slick with his saliva, as neither boy had even thought of lube. Butters moaned as they plunged deeper, moving so as to loosen the entrance for the inevitable penetration. When Cartman slipped them back out, Butters tensed and glanced up at the bigger boy, who looked like he was about to do the scariest thing he'd ever done in his life. He reached out and ran a slim finger along Cartman's slightly pouting lower lip, and smiled.

"I love y—ah!"

_Shit, shit, shit._

Utterly fearing hearing him say those words in completion again, Cartman entered him then in one swift thrust and Butters could not longer form coherent thoughts. It was all he could do to hang on to the bigger boy's thick neck and bury his face into his chest as Cartman began to move inside him.

"Are you okay?"

Butters' head snapped up to find his face mere centimeters from Cartman's. Unable to help himself, he kissed the other boy softly and nodded.

"Did I hurt you?"

_He's actually concerned about that? Definitely a virgin._

"Eric…shut up, boy howdy."

_Did Butters seriousleh just tell me to shut up?_

The behemoth planted both hands on either side of Butters' head and gritted his teeth as he thrust himself up to the hilt into the blond. Butters was reduced to a back-arching, moaning, sweaty mess and struggled to hold on to Cartman's shoulders. He found the skin there too slick, and dug his fingernails in deep. They rocked in unison, Butters' head starting to bang into the headboard; in one fluid motion, Cartman grabbed a pillow and slid it behind the blond's tangled hair. Butters smiled gratefully as Cartman's thrusts quickened, his breath growing quick and ragged.

"Butters, I'm going to—"

"I'ah, me too—"

Cartman thrust one more time deep into Butters as he came, his bulk shuddering with the effort. His arms now fully wound about the bigger boy's neck, Butters lifted himself off the comforter, back arched, as he cried out his climax moments after.

Butters collapsed back onto the pillows. Cartman blinked sweat out of his eyes, his mouth open and breathing shallowly. Unable to completely process the situation, they just stared at each other, panting, breathless, satisfied, and altogether more confused than they had been to begin with.

--

After it was over, Cartman lit up a joint without another word and headed off to the bathroom.

Butters shivered, feeling all of a sudden very lonely. Hanging off the edge of the bed, he rummaged among the miscellaneous clothing discarded on the floor and procured the first shirt he could find. It was Cartman's.

As Butters slipped on the large T-shirt, practically drowning in it, he chastised himself for feeling lonely at all. After all, he hadn't expected Cartman to be gentle, much less cuddle after they were done. It's not like he had ever cuddled with someone after sex.

A few minutes later, Cartman returned and lay on the bed next to Butters, who had curled up into fetal position with his back facing the larger boy.

"Hey Butters?" he said finally, after a long pause and several puffs of the joint.

Butters "mm-hmed" but didn't look at him.

"You look good in my shirt."

The blond felt a warm blush creep up his cheeks but still didn't turn over. Moments later he felt a thick arm drape over his slim hips and almost yelped in surprise as Cartman pulled him close against his solid chest.

"G-gosh, Eric…you don't have to be so nice. I mean, it was a bet, after all."

Cartman grunted. "I'm not doing it for _you_, Butters. You'll be my pillow tonight. Consider it the equivalent of five hundred dollars."

Smiling slightly and knowing somehow that Cartman was lying through his teeth, Butters closed his eyes and snuggled closer. Despite all the childhood abuse, there was no place that felt safer than Cartman's arms. Here, he felt protected. Here, he felt happy, the little butterflies dancing in his tummy.

Here, he couldn't get grounded, which was the best part of all.


	9. The Triangle Forms

Author's Note: Well, we're just trucking along, aren't we? I have no idea how many chapters there will be…I suppose it will end when it ends. Right now I'm on a train home, and I'm getting seriously annoyed with two Amish boys sitting in front of me who keep moving their seats back and forth. The only reason I haven't killed them yet is because they look like the Weasley twins. Also, while I was walking around the Ann Arbor Street Art Fair today I saw a fat kid in a red shirt dancing with joy in front of a stand selling elephant ears and made me think of dear Cartman. Awww.

To address a lot of comments both here and on DA about Kenny's OOC-ness…see, I don't necessarily see it that way. Kenny, for the most part in the show, doesn't do a whole lot. We know he has alcoholic parents and we know that he's poor, not much else. He seems pretty benevolent to most people and I feel like in my fanfic he is that way. He gets along with the other guys and most of the girls. The only person he's jerking around is Butters, but he's never really malicious about it unless he's drunk, where he reverts to his father's abusive tendencies. He doesn't want to be nice to Butters because he would lose all leverage he has in getting sex from him, and everyone knows that Kenny loves nothing more than sex. We'll also be seeing more reasons why Kenny treats Butters the way he does. He's a pretty complex character, and I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how he would grow up. He might have been a nice kid, but his bringing-up definitely left room for him to change. Anyway. Eventually you guys will understand my Kenny, maybe even a little bit more in this chapter, and definitely in the next. X3

This chapter was difficult to keep everyone in character because of the dramax10. It also features some OCs that I'm using as filler characters, because the class becomes a character in itself if portrayed properly. Thanks to Pikachu797 and leapoldsgirlfriend of Deviantart, as I utilized their characters Emily and Rinko, respectively. Also, my OC Lillie makes a cameo here, stealing Cartman's breakfast. Enjoy.

Bully

Chapter Nine

by MT Yami

The next morning, Butters looked around the room at his classmates a little nervously. Behind him, Wendy and Bebe chatted animatedly with their friend Emily about their after-school malling plans. Pulling one bud of her iPod earphones out of her ear, Emily lamented the fact that Kyle had been making out with Rebecca at Chrome for about the tenth time that week, and Wendy was wholeheartedly agreeing with her yet again. Bebe was getting frustrated trying to bring the topic back to the sale at Victoria's Secret, but to no real avail.

In the back corner of the room, Tweek sat with his venti Starbucks quadruple-shot espresso, leaning on Craig while the dark-haired boy scribbled away on some last minute homework. Clyde attempted to wake up his girlfriend, Lillie, who was fast asleep on his broad shoulder; she looked extremely annoyed as she stirred, murmuring, "Stoppit, fatboy" and snuggling up once more. To their left, Token was playing a black Nintendo DS, all while batting blonde-haired Rinko away from the touchscreen. The bespectacled girl whined and crossed her arms, leaning back over to help Clyde wake up Lillie.

Timmy was looking around the room as well, probably because he was clearly ignoring Jimmy's early morning "warm-up" jokes. Kyle, his green ushanka pushed down partway over his face, was eyeing a snoring Stan and looking a little miffed. Kenny too, was fast asleep, and there was no sign of Cartman.

A pretty normal morning, he'd say. Butters relaxed a little. _Eric is always late, he needs his morning fix of—_

"Gahyz, you would not believe how crowded McDonald's is this morning, especially with this new deal on sausage biscuits. Hey po' boy, I got you one."

Cartman lumbered into the classroom with a large, greasy paper bag literally seconds before the bell rung. As per usual, he tossed Kenny a sandwich and they pushed their chairs close together at the table to share the goods.

The petite blond wrinkled his nose. Now the whole room smelled like cheap breakfast food. This, of course, caused Lillie to stir to full wakefulness and swipe a sandwich off of Cartman and Kenny's table. Clyde shook his head, smiling, as he watched his girlfriend practically inhale the oily treat and swipe another one without missing a beat.

"You damn Mexican bee-yitch!" Cartman growled, moving the rest of the mountain of sandwiches out of her reach. "Get your own food."

"I'm not Mexican, you fucking lard-ass! Plus, I'm saving you some of the calories," she replied irritably, biting into the second sandwich. "You don't _need_ them."

"Screw you—"

"Class, settle down!"

"…Mr. Garrison?!"

The class stopped what they were doing immediately and stared agape at the teacher who had just entered their classroom. A familiar, worn face with curly grey hair greeted them.

"What the fuck?"

"Eric, you watch your mouth!"

Lillie's mouth gaped open and a piece of sausage fell out. Clyde grimaced and flicked it onto the floor.

"What happened to Mr. Bailey?"

Mr. Garrison looked grave. "He had his boobs done yesterday and will be recuperating for the next few weeks. I will be your substitute."

"_What?!_"

Cartman glowered. "Well no wonder we're all fucked up, we've got fucking trannies for teachers all the time! Goddammit."

"Eric! Watch that mouth, or I'll send you to the office!"

"Aw, I thought you were an elementary school teacher. What are we gonna do all hour, color?" Craig snickered.

Butters suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare at him but the petite blond couldn't bring himself to stop. It was just too much, on top of his already volatile emotional baggage.

"Butters! I'm surprised at you, of all people, laughing about breast augmentation—"

He held up his hand in apology. "I-I'ahm sorry Mr. Garrison, but I gotta go to the nurse's office." Still hiccupping giggles, Butters rushed out of the room.

"Oh, all right, class, let's get started. Native American history, is it…?"

As Mr. Garrison began his lesson, Cartman found himself watching the door and wondering what was going on with Butters.

"Little bitch is so weird," Kenny remarked quietly, a little muffled by the fact that he had drawn his hood up to his ears. They had finished off the mountain of sausage biscuits and the sandy blond was feeling sociable.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Good lay, though."

"Yeah…w-wait _what_?" Cartman caught himself, angry that Kenny had been successful in baiting him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Butters. I mean, right? He's like, a beast to have sex with. Never would've thought, huh? That such a lady in public would be a total sex kitten. And the best part is, the little bitch can't get pregnant, and he doesn't make me buy him shit." Kenny glanced over at the giggling girls in the corner. "Ugh. Unlike Bebe. Dude, last week I had to buy her _dinner_, well, granted that dinner was a can of Diet Coke, but still. At least with Butters all I have to do is drag him into the locker room."

Cartman's mind was stuck on one of Kenny's monikers for the petite blond. _Kitten. Yeah, what an appropriate description, with that flexible body and cute little sounds he makes when—_

_Aw, shit, I am so screwed._

"Dude, I have no fucking clue what kind of faggy thing you're talking about. If you wanna be an assfucker, that's your deal, but just because you can't knock him up doesn't mean it's not totally gay."

Kenny shrugged. "Sex is sex, man. Doesn't matter to me."

"You are such a fag."

"Yeah? Well last time I checked, he's got it hard for _you_." Kenny smirked slyly when he saw Cartman's face drain of all color. "Oh, it's true, you wanna know how we started having sex? I caught him beating that sweet little fireman of his in the bathroom to a fantasy of _you_, and the little shit was so scared that you'd find out, he said I could fuck him as much as I wanted. What a deal, huh? And to top it all off, he was acting awfully funny the last time we did it…I wonder if something's been on his mind lately. What do _you_ think, Cartman?"

Cartman felt some kind of unidentifiable rage building up within him and an insatiable urge to punch a hole right through the taunting grin on Kenny's handsome face. He clenched one massive fist, and instinctively, the sandy blond scooted his chair away from him quickly.

"Eric? Are you okay?" Mr. Garrison looked over at his reddening face, a little concerned.

"Yeah. Uh, no. Bad McDonald's breakfast sandwiches. I'm gonna head off to the nurse's office too." Cartman got up abruptly and slammed the door behind him.

Lillie's face fell. "Dammit, am I gonna get sick too?"

Mr. Garrison sighed and turned back to the chalkboard. _The little bastards never change_.

--

Butters sat, dangling his slender legs on the wooden bench outside of the nurse's office. Pip was, once again, already in there with a bloody lip. It was, after all, a typical morning at South Park High School.

"Oh, hamburgers." He sighed, tugging at a stray piece of blond hair. He had left early that morning, before Cartman had woken up. The petite boy thought it would save them both a lot of the unnecessary awkwardness involved with waking up together and possibly going to school together as well. Liane probably would have insisted that her poopsikins give him a ride.

Cartman had been unexpectedly sweet, every bit a trembling virgin. Butters was also surprised that he didn't end up wanting the money after they were done. The whole situation was, decidedly, bizarre, and he didn't like one bit of it.

Suddenly, Butters heard heavy, shuffling footsteps coming down the hallway. He tensed, realizing that they could only belong to one Eric Cartman, the only boy in the school with that kind of bulk. A quick glance to his left confirmed his fears.

"Butters." Cartman sat down next to him on the bench, causing it to creak slightly in protest. "You know, I didn't see you this morning."

The little blond began to wring his hands nervously. "I'ah, well, needed to get something f-from home before s-school, and I'ah didn't wanna wake you or n-nuthin'—"

"…if you regret it, I won't like, persecute you."

Butters' head snapped up to look at the other boy, his mouth a perfect 'O'. Cartman's expression was serious, and he avoided the smaller boy's gaze.

"But if you do regret it, I kind of wanna know why you like fucking that poor bastard better than me…I mean, he _hurts_ you, Butters." Cartman traced swastikas with his finger onto the wood between them. "A-and just because I'm admitting this shit to you doesn't mean I like you or anything, you know, in case you were starting to think that, or that you should tell anyone about it. _Anyone_ would be pissed if some poor skinny asshole was a better lay than them, even if it was in the opinion of a little pussy fag like you…yeah."

The blond boy's pale blue eyes softened with threatening tears as he watched Cartman fidget through his ramblings and decided that this was not a good time to remind him of the many times in the past that _he_ had been the cause of Butters' pain. He reached over and touched the bigger boy's hand gently, fleeting.

"I'ah like you, Eric. Like-like. I'ah think that's pretty self-explanatory, huh?"

Cartman laughed, sounding forced. The smaller boy had obviously hit a nerve. "Yeah, right, Butters. That's pretty funny coming from a locker room whore."

"Wait, Eric, you don't know the c-circumstances—"

"Kind of a funny way to get someone to like you, right?"

"I'ah didn't want you to find out a-about…how I felt about you...I'ah was scared you'd beat me up n' stuff." Butters began to cry, tears seeping quietly down his cheeks. "Every single time…you have to know t-that I substituted you for him in my m-mind. Every time. It was n-never K-kenny, Eric."

The bigger boy waved dismissively. "Whatevah. What do I care, anyway? If you wanna be a fag with Kenneh, I don't want to be involved."

"Eric, you're not listening to me! I'ah wanna be with _you_, you s-stupid idiot. I'ahve always said it. Many times. You just try n' shut me up every time! Goddammit Eric, what else do I need to say?"

"You know what? I don't need this kind of bullshit from you!" Cartman rose, getting angrier by the second. "I mean, _look_ _at me,_ Butters! What kind of person would pick _me_ over _Kenneh_? Kenneh, the perfect, gorgeous, always-voted-top-of-the-List-and-has-his-pick-of-all-the-girls asshole, I'm sure you guys found this whole trick real funny, didn't you…I knew the first time I saw you with him that I had lost you for good—"

The blond could only stare at him incredulously. Clearly the bigger boy had a lot of baggage left over from elementary school about his body image—it was the rawest show of Cartman angst he had ever witnessed in his entire life, and it was seriously, seriously fucked up.

Cartman seemed to realize this as well, and turned beet red. "I mean, whatevah, Butters. Forget about the whole thing, I was just messin'. Oh, and by the way…fuck you, I'm going home."

Butters felt totally paralyzed as he watched Cartman walk away, seemingly a recurring theme. This time, though, hearing that kind of insecurity from the behemoth felt a lot like he had just caught the Pope in bed with a hooker. It was just so wrong on so, so many levels.

--

Cartman muttered to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. After he had unceremoniously left school that morning, he had taken a long nap to try and clear his head. It was afternoon when he awoke again and the sounds of a Hitler march had rumbled from his cell phone.

The call was the reason why he was on his way to Kenny's house. Apparently, Kyle and Stan were there too, boasting a copy of Backdoor Sluts 17. Oddly, Cartman wasn't in any mood to watch the epic porn, but it would definitely seem weird to the guys if he had declined.

He was seriously angry with himself for saying what he did in front of Butters, but at that point, he found that he couldn't control it. It was like when he pretended he had Tourette's and realized that all of his speech filters had disappeared.

"Dammit." He gritted his teeth and tugged his blue hat down over his ears. "Now he thinks I'm a total fag for sure."

The door opened before Cartman even rang the doorbell. Kenny was holding up two beers, looking gleeful.

"Are you ready for the greatest porno madness _ever_?" He handed one of the beers to Cartman, who accepted it graciously.

"Uh, sure. Where'd you get these?"

"Come on dude, my parents aren't home. And since when did they care about us drinking?"

Cartman shrugged and followed Kenny inside. Kyle and Stan were already sitting on the ratty old couch, surrounded by cheap snacks. The remote control sat between them, and they looked somewhat impatient.

"Dude, can we start this now or what? I have a game tonight." Stan opened a bag of Cheesy Poofs and started munching on them.

"Yeah dude, I have to babysit Ike later."

Kenny sighed. "Fine, whatever. Go ahead and start it, guys. Um…Cartman? Can I see you in the kitchen? I've got a frozen pizza going."

The behemoth nodded. "Okay."

Once they were in the kitchen and out of the other boys' earshot, Cartman made a beeline for the refrigerator. Kenny leaned down to check the pizza in the oven.

"Look dude, I'm sorry about being such a dick about Butters this morning."

"Whatevah, man. I don't care."

"No, you do. I know you do. And that's the thing. I only said those things so you'd be mad at _him_, not at me. The only reason I did _anything_ with Butters was so you'd be mad at him."

Cartman paused in his rummaging through the food in the fridge and frowned. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I mean, we're best friends, right?"

"Kenneh. Where are you going with this?"

The sandy-haired boy looked a little uncomfortable, his self-assured grin faltering a little. "I just thought that if I got to Butters first, you wouldn't want him anymore."

"What the fuck, Kenneh? Have you gone insane? I don't want Butters, and I'm _not_ gay—"

Kenny drew his hood up to his ears like he always did when he got nervous. "Remember when I died? For the longest time, _I_ was the only person you cared about. I see how you look at him, Cartman. It's not just me anymore."


	10. A Mess Not Even Bennigan's Can Solve

Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. After the epicness of the beginning of it, though, I lost a lot of steam and just needed the chapter to end. I apologize for the second half of this chapter sounding so forced! Bleh. I might need a little break for inspiration. And the whole thing with Butters' parents...well I felt bad that we haven't seen like...any...of them this whole time, and they do play a big role in his life. I think we're looking at a few more chapters of this story and an epilogue. X3 Sometimes an author needs to move on after fifty pages of fanfic, y'know? Enjoy guys, read and review!

Bully

Chapter Ten

by MT Yami

"I didn't _care_ about you, Kenneh! I mean, not like _that_, I mean, you're my best friend and all…and you die almost everyday for Christ's sake! Why was that any different? I knew you were going to be back, eventually." Cartman snorted and shut the refrigerator door, turning to leave. Kenny, with astonishing quickness, made his way over to block the door.

"What are you talking about? You _cried_…you told the entire US Congress that you _loved_ me!" Kenny looked hurt almost to the point of tears. Cartman couldn't believe what he was hearing _or_ seeing.

"I only said that because I wanted to get stem cell research legalized again so I could have my own Shakey's Pizza! Didn't Kahyle tell you that?" The juggernaut was beginning to get angry. "I mean, Jesus Christ, are you _stupid_? I don't _love_ people! Besides, the only person who really loved you then was St—aw, fuck, never mind."

Kenny's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I said never mind, you poor piece of shit! Just leave Butters alone, okay? Or I'll kick your ass."

"No! I refuse to believe that you would ever want to be with that little Melvin over me!"

Cartman rounded upon Kenny, amber eyes blazing. "Nobody said that I want to be with Butters. Or any guy, for that matter. I'm not a fucking fag, how many times do I need to say it? What's gotten into you?"

"I _see_ the way you look at him!"

"Don't be a bitch, Kenneh! You're acting like a pussy bitch!"

Kenny bit his lip. Cartman was visibly seething. The doorbell rang in the background but neither boy was paying any kind of attention.

"Don't you get it, fatass? I _used_ him. I thought if I defiled him enough, he wouldn't be good enough for you anymore. You know, you and I…we're best friends for a reason. We know what it's like to be different. You're fat, I'm poor, and people judge us because of it. How could a stupid little perfect prick like him _ever_ relate to you? Why can't you look at me like you look at him?" Kenny had pulled the hood even tighter in his consternation, making him harder and harder to understand.

"Kenneh, this is both weird and ridiculous—"

Without warning, Kenny grabbed him by the shirt collar. Cartman was surprised that the other boy had even managed to drag him towards him, but then again, they were fairly equal in height and the sandy-haired boy was all lean muscle.

Cartman's eyes widened as Kenny crushed his lips against his; it was rough but practiced, and worlds away from Butters' soft touch. His mind went completely and totally blank out of sheer outrage, and it was the sound of a familiar voice, high-pitched and shocked, that brought him back to reality.

"_E-eric_?_ What're you doing with him_?!"

_Oh shit motherfucking Jesus Christ in goddamn heaven._

Cartman shoved Kenny off of him with a speed that surprised even himself, and the sandy-blond boy flew backwards and crashed into the refrigerator. He turned around to see possibly his worst nightmare: a sobbing, hand-wringing muddle of Butters, who was staring at the floor in his distress.

"Butters! What are you doing here?"

"K-Kenny c-called and said I'ah had to c-come o-over n-now…w-why, Eric? I-I'ah d-don't u-understand!" Butters wailed, now looking wildly around the room. "I'ah knew it was s-stupid! Shucks, I _knew_ you c-couldn't s-stop playing them d-dirty p-pranks…but for y-you…and h-him…to gang up and do-do that t-to me…_you're the lowest, Eric Cartman_!"

"Wait, Butters, no, you're wrong, it's not like that—"

"Just _shut up_!" The petite blond screamed and wheeled upon Cartman, beating at the bigger boy's chest, albeit a little futilely. "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to know why you planned this with Kenny…I endured him everyday for _you_…did you _make_ him beat me up so you could save me and then make me think that maybe…just maybe…?"

"Butters. Please, stop crying. I've got nothing to do with him, it was all Kenneh—"

"_No_! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you always blaming it on someone else!" The smaller boy straightened and took a deep breath. "Well, you know what, Eric? I'ahm not falling for it this time. Just leave me alone, boy howdy!"

Butters bolted out of Kenny's kitchen then, leaving Cartman to wonder how everything he thought he knew had turned out to be so seriously fucked up. He looked over at Kenny, who was still on the ground next to the fridge, groaning.

His lips gravely drawn tight, Cartman took a knife out of the drawer and slit Kenny's throat. He kicked him when he was done, for good measure, and turned towards the door.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, Kenneh. I hope you have a nice time in Hell until then."

--

"Butters? Butters honey, what's wrong? You haven't stopped crying since you got home from Kenny's house…do you want dinner?" Linda called up the stairs, a little concerned. Her boy had always been a bit of a crybaby, but this was excessive even for him.

"Young man, you come down here and eat the dinner your wonderful mother has lovingly cooked for you now, or you're grounded!" Chris Stotch crossed his arms grimly. "You have got to be firm with him, Linda, or else he—"

Butters appeared at the top of the stairs, his face puffy and red, stained with tears. "Shucks, Mom and Dad, I'ah didn't mean to make you sore. I'ahll come down n' eat now."

Both parents were stunned to see their son acting so defeated. Usually Butters was fairly cheerful, even when he was being chastised.

At the dinner table, nobody felt like talking. Butters picked at his apple pie, even though it was his very favorite.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I'ah be homeschooled?"

--

In first hour the following morning, Mr. Garrison droned on, causing everyone in the class to feel even drowsier than usual. Butters stared at the pockmarks on his table, probably left over from some previous occupant's war with boredom.

His mom had, clearly, turned down his request to be homeschooled as it was, after all, his senior year of high school. Still, Butters was unsure how the day was going to pan out. He glanced past Pip, whom he usually sat next to, over to what was usually Cartman and Kenny's table. The behemoth was sitting next to Kyle, who looked like he was still grumbling about it, while Kenny was with Stan clear across the room.

Butters had a very bad feeling about everything. While the four of them often fought about a lot of things, it had never been enough to take them off of speaking terms. Stan and Kyle looked like they were getting exasperated with their feuding friends for those exact reasons.

_I bet they don't even know what happened._

Which was nearly true. Stan had just gone into the kitchen to find Kenny and Cartman and found the blond dead on the floor, blood everywhere. It didn't necessarily alarm him, but it definitely signaled that they had had one hell of an argument.

Cartman looked furious, his thick brown eyebrows furrowed, and had finished all of the McDonald's sandwiches that morning by himself. Kenny looked equally morose, but by this time both Stan and Kyle had given up on getting them to talk to each other.

The petite blond scoffed and stabbed his pencil violently into the desk, feeling rather like Professor Chaos again. Pip squeaked, startled by Butters' unusually brutal gesture, which caught Mr. Garrison's attention.

"Butters? Is everything okay?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Garrison."

"O-ok…well, don't kill the table, please." The grey-haired man returned to his lesson, and Butters sunk down in his chair. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and fought back tears.

_I bet he's told everyone in the school about how he's pulled another one on me, and a really good one at that. Shucks, Eric, why do you have to be such a fucker like that?_

Something hit him in the back of the head, and he grumbled, turning around sharply with a glare on his face. The gaggle of girls in the corner waved at him, and Wendy pointed to the floor by his feet, mouthing "note."

Butters leaned down and snatched the crumpled pink piece of paper off of the floor, unfolding it slowly so as not to make too much noise. He smiled a little at its contents, and turned around to nod at the girls.

"See you tonight!" Bebe mouthed. "Bring cute pajamas!"

While the promise of a sleepover, one of Butters' favorite activities, wasn't enough to shake him loose of all of his present concerns, he reasoned that being with the girls and talking about it might help. He glanced over at Cartman, who was now snoring and leaning on a very disgusted-looking Kyle.

Butters, decidedly, would need all the help he could get.


	11. Say Anything

Author's Note: Sorry for being such a deadling! Bah. Anyway, I'm here now, with the new chapter! I've got the rest of the fic mostly planned out…and I've gotta say that it's going in directions I hadn't initially intended. I never intended for this to be so long either O.o;; Well, you get to watch Butters evolve from a Melvin to having some balls, so it's a good thing. Umm, John Cusack belongs to himself, and "Pictures of You" belongs to The Cure. All previous disclaimers still apply. R&R pleez!

Bully

Chapter Eleven

by MT Yami

It wasn't until they had all cuddled into their sleeping bags, spread out in Bebe's living room, that Butters at last felt like talking. The chick flick the girls had rented, "Must Love Dogs," was cute and funny, but for some reason, not even John Cusack could bring Butters out of his melancholy.

"I-I caught C-cartman making out with Kenny last night," he blurted finally, hiding his face partially under the flap of his sleeping bag.

Bebe sat straight up, curls flying and her expression aghast. "_What the hell_?"

"Well, that's certainly surprising." Wendy quirked an eyebrow as she looked over from braiding Rebecca's hair. "How'd this happen?"

The blond boy looked uncertainly down at his hands, which were starting to wring. "I-I…dunno. I just walked in on them at K-kenny's house and t-then stormed right back out."

"No explanation?"

Bebe scoffed at Wendy's interjection. "Would _you_ have stayed for an explanation?"

"Probably not." The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Not to change the subject, but it doesn't matter for me anyway. I'm dumping Stan."

"_What?!_" It was Butters and Bebe's turn to gape at Wendy, who looked fairly nonchalant despite.

"I mean, I'm going to Stanford in the fall." She smiled to herself, seeing Bebe's excited grin. "Yeah, I got my acceptance letter last night. It's the real deal!"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Butters smiled an empty smile, as her announcement reminded him that he was still waiting on his letter from his dance school of choice, the University of California, Santa Barbara. Fucking college, so stressful. "When are you going to dump him, though?"

"Not before prom!" Bebe and Wendy chorused, exchanging knowing looks.

The blonde girl patted her best friend on the back and then turned back to Butters. "Still, doesn't solve your problem. I don't really know what to say…I didn't know Cartman and Kenny were like _that_." She crossed her fingers and frowned. "I thought Kenny was into girls…and at least if he _was_ gay, he'd be, you know…the _guy_."

Wendy couldn't help herself from laughing. "Yeah, not like Cartman would ever consent to being the girl."

"Frankly, I didn't think they had it in them to be so mean." Butters sighed heavily. "Out of all the pranks the guys have played on me throughout the years…this one trumps them all for sure." He bit his lip, willing the tears away. "You know? It really sucks. I was almost positive that…"

"Aww, don't cry, honey." Bebe gathered him into her arms as he began to sob. The girls on the other side of the room looked over concernedly; Annie looked up from her iPhone for the first time that night, Heidi draped over her shoulder.

"What do I do? Do I just leave it alone? Do I get back at him? _How_ do I get back at him? He doesn't even _care_!" Butters wailed.

"Make him jealous?" Bebe offered. Wendy shot her a look. "What? People do it all the time to get their exes back."

Annie popped a sour gummy worm into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "She's got a point. It always seems to work."

"In the _movies_!" Wendy threw up her hands in exasperation. "Come on guys, don't we have any better ideas?"

"What about that guy you saw at Chrome?" Suddenly, Bebe's blue eyes lit up mischievously. "Cartman seemed pretty damn angry when he saw you with _him_."

Butters' mouth opened, but made no sound. It seemed like a good idea to him at first, but it wasn't going to change the fact that Cartman and Kenny had duped him, and duped him _bad_.

The raven-haired girl shook her head and echoed his thoughts. "How is that going to make any bit of a difference if Cartman is seeing Kenny anyway?"

Bebe held up a finger. "Okay, seriously, this works amazingly well. No guy likes seeing their girl, ex or not, with another guy. It's like, automatically if you have sex, you become theirs and nobody else's, even if they're seeing someone new."

"Well,_ that_ won't work, will it, because Butters didn't…oh no, Butters, you _did_, didn't you." Wendy's face fell as the blond nodded sheepishly. "That makes this ten times more difficult!"

Rebecca shrugged. "All the more reason Butters should go out with that other guy."

"Wait, wait, Bradley is my _friend_. My accountabilibuddy. That would be so unfair to him—"

Heidi cut him off, chuckling. "All's fair in love and war!"

"What school does he go to anyway?" Wendy frowned. "There wouldn't be a whole lot of point to it if Cartman never saw you guys around."

"North Park High School."

Bebe barked, "Perfect!" and hugged Butters. "This is _genius_!"

"I still don't know…" Wendy crossed her arms and sighed. "But it might be worth trying."

"But then what happens?" The troubled expression never left Butters' face. "So I make Cartman jealous. How does that change what he and Kenny did?"

"It doesn't. But then _you're_ in control of the situation: the sick bastard realizes that he wants _you_, dumps Kenny's ass, chases you even though you will never take him back. Right?"

"Uh huh…"

"It only works if you don't take him back. You let him in, and he wins again. And I am _tired_ of Cartman winning."

The buxom blonde nodded in agreement. "He needs to be taught a lesson, and who better than you to do it?"

"Hamburgers, I'ah guess so."

Butters sighed and curled up into his sleeping bag, unable to process any more. Wendy nodded, understanding, and changed the subject to the fact that prom was only a few months away—clearly, this was little time to be prepared. In excited response, the girls continued to chatter amongst themselves, echoing in his ears as the petite boy fell into a troubled slumber.

--

"So you fucked up. No big surprise." Stan reached over and took a deep drag of Cartman's joint, shaking his head. "So now what?"

"Fuck if I know." Cartman shrugged. "Not a whole lot I _can_ do. I can't even talk to Kenneh about it, the goddamned fag."

"Where is he, anyway?" Kyle was curled up on the armchair opposite them, tugging at the pieces of Jewfro that had strayed beyond his ushanka. "I still can't believe this happened. I can't believe all you guys are _fags_."

"I'm not a fag! I'm just trying to help!" Stan protested. "Anyway, I'm the only one with a _girlfriend_, remember?"

Cartman grew red and yelped defensively, "You goddamn Jew! At least I'm not humping ugly girls like you, Butters is gor—oh _fuck_, I'm so whipped." He covered his face with his massive hands and shook his head vigorously.

"Okay, okay, this is not a time to be ragging on each other. We need to figure out how we can get Kenny over Cartman and convince Butters that it was all Kenny's fault."

"Well, shit. Let's think about that. How about we dangle some new bait in front of Kenny? That always works." Kyle crossed his arms and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I mean, how hard can it be? Let's just find someone who's as big of an asshole and as close of a friend…oh no. Aw, _come on_! Naw, guys, _naw_! I was only kidding!"

The other two boys had turned to look at Kyle very expectantly, and the redhead shook his head wildly. "I am _not_ the bait!"

"Come of think of it, you're kind of like a skinny version of Cartman, Kylie-poo." Stan chuckled. "You know, you're sharp-tongued, stubborn, maybe not anti-Semitic but you do a good job of being anti-obese. So unless Kenny gets off on Cartman's flab, you're golden."

"I am _not_ obese!" Cartman growled. "Other than that, maybe I agree with you, Stan."

Kyle ripped his ushanka off and threw it to the ground, green eyes blazing. "Guys, I am _not_ a fag, goddammit!"

"Not even for a couple days, so Cartman can sort out his deal with Butters?"

"_Especially _not for that fatass!"

Stan tapped a finger on his chin. "Well, if Kyle isn't going to comply with the plan, then…aww, Cartman, I'm sorry, but it's time to go à la John Cusack circa _Say Anything…_"

"Man, anything but _that_!" Kyle crinkled his substantial nose and shook his head again. "That _almost_ makes me want to agree to your original plan. I mean, Cartman…I hate you, but that's pretty whipped."

Cartman's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you gahyz talking about?"

"You never saw _Say Anything_…?"

"Fuck no, that's a chick flick, isn't it?"

Stan shrugged. "I saw it with Wendy, like a long time ago. Dunno. She likes John Cusack."

"And you, Kahyle?"

Kyle turned bright red to match his glorious Jew-curls. "I like John Cusack, okay? He's a genius of an actor."

"Riiight." Cartman shook his head. "Well, gahyz, it looks like I don't have much of a choice either way. What do I need to do?"

Stan beckoned for Cartman to follow him out of his room. "We're going to need to start with a boombox and a bad Peter Gabriel song…"

--

The next night, Butters decided that it was time to call Bradley.

To Butters' surprise, the girls had done all the research for him: looked up Bradley's home phone from the North Park directory and got his cell number from a girl Bebe knew from cheerleading camp that went to NPHS, both lovingly scribbled on a scented piece of pink stationary. Despite all that, Butters felt a lot like puking.

He picked up his Hello Kitty-decorated cell phone, swallowing hard, and began to dial Bradley's cell.

One ring, and then two.

"Hello?"

Butters froze and felt words that were not his own leave his mouth. "H-hello? B-Bradley? It's B-Butters."

There was a loud whoop coming from the other end of the line, and Butters didn't know if he was happy or scared.

"Butters! Hey! Really good to hear from you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the other night…too bad we got interrupted and all…so what's up with you?"

"Well, you know, about the other night…I'ah was thinking we could, you know, shucks, we could—"

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you   
That I almost believe that they're real   
I've been living so long with my pictures of you   
That I almost believe that the pictures are   
All I can feel  _

The blond was interrupted mid-sentence by the sudden blasting of "Pictures of You" by The Cure coming through his open window. He covered the mouthpiece of the phone and rushed to the sill, eyebrows furrowed.

"Son of a biscuit."

_Remembering you standing quiet in the rain   
As I ran to your heart to be near   
And we kissed as the sky fell in   
Holding you close   
How I always held close in your fear   
Remembering you running soft through the night   
You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow   
And screamed at the make-believe, screamed at the sky   
You finally found all your courage   
To let it all go_

Cartman stood right in front of his truck, holding a totally retro boombox over his head. He hadn't agreed to stoop down as low as Peter Gabriel, so he had settled on a sappy The Cure song instead. Personally, he found the song gay enough to make Liberace cringe, but it was probably something Butters would respond to.

He hoped.

_Remembering you fallen into my arms   
Crying for the death of your heart   
You were stone white, so delicate   
Lost in the cold   
You were always so lost in the dark   
Remembering you, how you used to be   
Slow drowned, you were angels   
So much more than everything   
Hold for the last time then slip away quietly   
Open my eyes, but I never see anything _

Butters stood at the windowsill, aghast at the sight of the behemoth, who had hefted a rather old boombox over his head and was blasting a sappy love song with a look of mixed determination and embarrassment. It tugged at the corners of the blond's lips, but Bradley's questioning voice on the line kept him aware of the situation at hand. But still, for someone like Cartman to pull a John Cusack was horribly touching, in a perverse sort of way.

He allowed the smile to form, and said absently to Bradley,

"Hang on. I'ahll call you back."

_If only I'd thought of the right words   
I could have held on to your heart   
If only I'd thought of the right words   
I wouldn't be breaking apart   
All my pictures of you    
Looking so long at these pictures of you   
But I never hold on to your heart   
Looking so long for the words to be true   
But always just breaking apart   
My pictures of you  _

Cartman's face lit up at the sight of Butters at the window, and hoisted the boombox even higher.

"Do you believe me _now_? I mean, I even wore this supa gay trench coat for you, not to mention that this is the gayest song ever!" he yelled over the music. "Can I come up? Throw down the key."

Butters leaned over the windowsill, smiling sweetly. He clutched something in his hand, and Cartman's grin grew even wider.

"…OW! Goddammit, Butters! What was that for?"

The behemoth rubbed what was going to be a fist-sized bruise on his head. Since when did the little pussy have such good aim? The culprit of the blow, a sizeable collectible moonrock, lay on the ground beside him. Cartman groaned aloud.

"Nice try, asshole! Now I'm going to tell everyone that you and your cousin touched wieners!"

_There was nothing in the world   
That I ever wanted more   
Than to feel you deep in my heart   
There was nothing in the world   
That I ever wanted more   
Than to never feel the breaking apart   
All my pictures of you_

With that, Butters slammed the windows shut. Cartman threw the boombox to the ground angrily.

"Aw, fuck."


	12. Bradley

Author's Note: Ahaha, so this spawned from the fact that Bradley's hair makes me think of a young Justin Timberlake…like early 'Nsync days. Like whoa. And I just saw Hellboy, so I needed to express how I felt about it too. This will be the second to last chapter, so you'll be waiting on Chapter 13 and the Epilogue to wrap this puppy up. Also, serious BradleyXButters fanservice going on here! Hellboy, Abe, and that dumb movie © Guillermo del Toro/Mike Mignola. All other disclaimers still apply. R&R!

Bully

Chapter Twelve

by MT Yami

"Hey, you want more coffee?"

Butters nodded slowly as Bradley poured him another cup from the carafe sitting on their table. It was a lovely Sunday morning, and the curly-haired boy had called him up to see if he'd like some brunch.

"_You can't grieve forever,"_ he had said.

As Butters tore the tops off of two packets of sugar and poured them into the new cup, he pondered this. _Technically, I can. But do I want to?_ Since the night a few weeks prior that Cartman had shown up at his house with the John Cusack boombox stunt, Butters had been seeing Bradley after school and on the weekends. He assumed he could call it "dating" although they hadn't done anything physical yet, and frankly, Butters wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to.

He gazed across the table to Bradley, who was busy reading the _South Park Gazette._ He was not unattractive, Butters decided, with his wild mass of dirty-blond curls and honest hazel eyes. His face was open and always smiling, and Butters couldn't help but try to convince himself that this was the kind of guy he should be seeing anyway.

"Bradley?"

The other boy looked up from the paper and grinned. "Yeah? You need anything else?"

Butters shook his head. "Well, shucks, I'ah just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything." Bradley set the paper aside and took a sip of his coffee. His eagerness to please panged at Butters' conscience, and instinctively the petite blond looked down at the tabletop.

"Why do you like me?"

Bradley bit into his grilled cheese sandwich and shrugged. "What's not to like? You're cute, sweet, funny…why do you ask?"

"Ah, nuthin'. Just curious is all." Butters forced a wide grin and ripped off the top of his muffin. He munched at it thoughtfully until he heard a rustling of bells that signified that someone had entered the diner.

"Uh oh." Bradley set his sandwich down as he realized who had just entered. Butters whipped around in his chair and was severely displeased to see Kenny's gangly self slink into the diner.

To his further surprise, Kenny made a beeline towards them.

Butters turned around in his seat and glared at Bradley. "_What is he doing here_?" he hissed. The curly-haired boy shrugged.

"Hear him out."

There was a loud clearing-of-the-throat somewhere above his head, and Butters sighed heavily, turning around to face a very nervous-looking Kenny.

"Well hello, Kenny," Butters said, very curtly. "How are you?"

Kenny rubbed the toe of his shoe into the ground and didn't meet Butters' gaze. "All right. I guess. We need to talk."

"Oh really. How is Er—I'ah mean, Cartman?" Butters' bottom lip trembled and he hoped that Kenny couldn't tell. He didn't want him to report anything like that to Cartman, after all.

"Dunno. He's okay. We haven't talked in over a month now actually…he's probably at home stuffing his face with Ben and Jerry's and blubbering over some lameass chick flick." Kenny shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked sullen. "Look. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really…uh…sorry for the whole thing. It was stupid of me to think that by hurting you I'd get Cartman. Everything that he's told you is true, and it's been my fault all along. Because…I was jealous."

Butters could only glare at the other blond, who refused to make eye contact with him and was staring down at his hole-filled black Converses.

"Why should I'ah believe you? So you guys can do it again? Wasn't it enough for just a one-time laugh?"

Kenny looked up at Butters then, his dark eyes steely. "Huh. Well then, if you're going to be such an asshole about it, I'm glad he's not with you. He might be a douchebag, but he deserves someone who trusts him. Clearly, you don't. Have fun with early-'Nsync-era Justin Timberlake." He stormed away and out of the diner then, his hood pulled tight about his face.

Bradley reached up and patted his dirty-blond curls. "Aw, do I really look like JT?" He frowned.

"Don't listen to him, B-Bradley." Butters stabbed at his eggs angrily. "He had no right to come over here and mess up our d-date."

The curly-haired boy smiled warmly. "Oh, I don't think he ruined it at all. Let's go see a movie later today, or something, maybe stargaze at Stark's Pond tonight? Anything you want."

Butters shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. He was definitely not used to anyone being this nice to him, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it, either. "Ah, hamburgers, sure, I'ah guess."

--

He'd chosen to go see _Hellboy II: The Golden Army_ as he'd always had an affinity for the comics since he was younger. The entire movie had been an exercise in awkward, what with all the sappy romance injected into the otherwise action-filled flick and Bradley taking every on-screen kiss as an opportunity to try and hold his hand. He'd succeeded once, but only because Butters was too shocked that Princess Nuala had died and that Abe was devastated to even notice.

"_I never got a chance to tell you how I feel."_

Butters thought that it was pretty ironic, what Abe had said when she died. He'd told Cartman plenty of times how he felt, but it didn't make a bit of difference one way or another. Love, decidedly, did not follow the rules of moviemaking.

"Hey, Butters!"

He and Bradley were just exiting the theatre when Stan waved at him from across the hallway. The dark-haired boy was flanked by Kyle and Cartman, and they had clearly just gotten out of seeing _The Dark Knight_.

"Aw, you went to go see _Hellboy_? We saw that last week. It totally blew except for the forest god part." Kyle grimaced. "The romance bits were just a little too much."

Cartman said nothing, too busy having a staredown with Bradley, who had put a protective hand on Butters' waist. Irked by the possessive gesture, the petite blond moved away from him and closer to Stan.

"I'ah suppose it was okay. I liked the drunk part." Butter smiled. The song "I Can't Smile Without You" had been cute and appropriate, not just for Hellboy and Abe, but for everyone involved. "How was your movie? And where's Kenny?"

Butters heard Cartman mutter under his breath, "_Dead, I hope._"

"Awesome-o." Stan chuckled, ignoring his bigger friend. "Dude, Heath Ledger totally kicked ass."

Kyle nodded. "It was intellectual and thought-provoking."

At that, Cartman couldn't resist. "Only you would say something retarded like that, you Jew-fag. That movie was badass, not a _documentary_."

Stan stood by and watched as Kyle blistered at Cartman. "Shut up, you heartbroken fat douchebag!"

The smirk on the behemoth's face disappeared as he watched Butters' bottom lip tremble at the redhead's words. He grabbed Stan's arm. "Whatevah. Let's go."

Kyle stalked after them. Stan shrugged at the petite blond as he was dragged away by an annoyed Cartman.

"Well. That was interesting." Bradley slung an arm around the slightly shell-shocked Butters. This time, he didn't get shrugged off.

"Bradley, let's go to Stark's Pond and have a picnic, maybe? A-and then we can stay late to watch the stars."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Despite feeling horribly smothered, Butters decided that this just might be the right way to get over Cartman. Maybe.

--

"That one looks like a bunny!" Bradley giggled and pointed to a cluster of stars above their heads. They lay side by side on the dewy grass by Stark's Pond, gazing up at the inky night sky.

Butters offered a small smile. "Yeah, it really does."

"Hey, are you okay?" The curly-haired boy rolled onto his stomach and looked at Butters concernedly. "You've been awfully quiet since that movie."

"Aw, hamburgers, Bradley…I'm fine." Butters forced that smile even wider. "See?"

He laughed, leaning close, his upper body hovering over the smaller boy's. Butters swallowed hard and found himself centimeters away from Bradley's face.

The kiss was sweet, brief. Despite how wrong it felt, the petite blond allowed himself a grin.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, touching the other boy's cheek.

Bradley kissed his fingers. "I love you."

Butters froze, opening his mouth but letting no words out. The curly-haired boy took the opportunity to steal a deeper kiss then, and the blond was relieved to have been robbed of his need to answer.

"Hey," Bradley said huskily, his hazel eyes half-lidded. "Let's go back to my place tonight."

"…um." The little blond turned his head to the side, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'ah d–d-don't think…I'ahm n-not…B-Bradley."

His hazel eyes looked disappointed but he moved off of Butters, nodding. "No, it's okay. I should have known that it was too early to ask. Only when you're ready."

Butters let out the breath he was holding, immensely relieved. "I'ahm sorry, really I am…"

"It's not a problem." Bradley leaned over and captured his lips once more. "Let me ask you something, though."

"Well, shucks Bradley, anythin' you want."

His hazel eyes lit up. "Will you go to prom with me? I know it's a couple months away still but…I'd like to take you to mine. We could even go to yours too, if you'd like."

_Well damn, if that's all it is…_

"Yes, that'd be fine." Butters smiled. "Prom would be just fine."

Somehow, he felt like he was betraying Cartman by agreeing to go, but mentally slapped himself. Cartman had betrayed him first, and besides, he would have never allowed himself to be caught at prom with another boy.

In fact, he would probably rather be a lot of things: a Jew, a ginger, Phil Collins, or even dead.

But never, never gay.

--

**A/N:** Hey guys. Review, or you don't get to see the epic last chapter. Simple as that. SO REVIEW! Bwahaha. I don't care if you fav it or alert it, leave me a review, I like to read them, and only then will I post the final chapter.


	13. Just Like Heaven

Author's Note: So here we are at the end, and I have to thank everyone who has supported me through this long and arduous journey, especially acindra for pre-reading this chapter and telling me how much it sucked (just kidding) so I hope you like how it turned out. Bah. So I didn't hold onto my keeping-the-chapter-hostage-in-exchange-for-reviews deal because you know, I wanted to share this little bit of heaven with you guys as soon as I finished it. Couldn't help myself X3 I hope that you all find closure in this last chapter…and if you don't, there will be an epilogue. Harhar. And a sequel, you can check it out here on , it's called "Damaged" and will be following Kyle and Kenny, but also these guys and some other yet-to-be-named couplings. "Just Like Heaven" is © The Cure (but you knew that of course), lyrics edited for pertinence. All previous disclaimers still apply. XD Enjoy, and goddammit, leave me a feckin' review!!

Bully

Chapter Thirteen

by MY Yami

It had been three months since he last spoke to Butters, and here it was. Prom night. Alone and dateless.

Unless a pizza counted as a date. Cartman sat on his couch, looking at the clock. It was 7:00 pm. On a Saturday. Tomorrow was graduation, and all he had to show for it was a pizza.

"Aw, fuck," he murmured, wrinkling his nose at the remains of the pepperoni supreme. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Mr. Kitty?"

Mr. Kitty regarded him with his same amber eyes and mewed, pawing at the pizza box.

"No, Mr. Kitty, that's_ my_ pizza, bad kitty! _Bad kitty_!"

But Mr. Kitty was right, Cartman reasoned. He didn't need to hang around here tonight. Even though he didn't go to prom, there was always Clyde's anti-prom party.

Which he assumed he had been invited to. They had all been. Which meant that there was a good chance of him running into Butters there too.

"Fine, Mr. Kitty. You can have the pizza. I'm going to take a goddamn shower."

**Show me, show me, show me  
How you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream, he said  
The one that makes me laugh, he said  
And threw his arms around my neck**

Butters stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom, running nervous fingers through his blow-dried golden locks. He pursed barely-rouged lips, and sighed.

Bradley was supposed to have picked him up at 7 pm, for dinner. It was 7:03 pm. The petite blond suddenly felt the dread that the delay meant that he might have also been part of Cartman's elaborate scheme, but finally reasoned to himself that three months was a long time for someone's diabolical plan to still be continuing. Maybe there was traffic.

_Traffic? In South Park?_

To his immense relief, the doorbell rang not seconds after that thought.

"Butters honey, it's Bradley!"

His ever-so-helpful mother answered the door, all smiles. A panting Bradley stood in the doorway, holding out a corsage of forget-me-nots.

"I wanted to get you a corsage with blue flowers to match your eyes, so I looked all over town. Sorry I'm a little late." He smiled eagerly, his eyes drinking in Butters, who had appeared at the top of the stairs.

The petite blond had opted for a white tux, while Bradley was all in black. Chris Stotch grumbled to himself as he watched Linda happily snap a few pictures of them, all in a tizzy about her baby boy growing up. He hadn't quite accepted that his son was gay, but had mellowed out over the years and often didn't feel like punishing him as enthusiastically as he once did.

Bradley had gotten them reservations to a fancy restaurant, and Butters laughed as they joked over dipping bread and iced tea. When their food arrived, the curly-haired boy took Butters' hand in his and smiled widely.

Still giggling from his last joke, Butters didn't notice his eyes turn to a serious gaze.

"Butters, I have something to tell you."

**Show me how you do it  
And I promise you  
I promise that I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you**

Cartman opened his closet and mentally kicked himself for the fact that he had a tux, hidden in the back corner. He wasn't entirely sure what had driven him to rent one the week before; it's not like he had any kind of chance of getting a prom date anyway. Kyle had made fun of him as they'd all gone together to the mall to rent them, but Cartman had felt left out, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to nor appreciated. All of his friends had dates. Even Kyle was taking that firecrotch he'd been humping all semester.

He took his crisp white shirt off the hanger and selected a tie with tiny red swastikas on it. What the hell. There wasn't any reason why he shouldn't go to Clyde's party. If Butters wasn't there, or wouldn't talk to him, he'd just get drunk off his ass anyway and it would have been a good night.

It was 8:30 pm.

**Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed his face and kissed his head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make him glow**

Halfway to South Park High, Butters suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. Their dinner conversation had been altogether too much, what with Bradley talking about their future and how they would stay together since he would only be at UCLA while Butters would be at UCSB. It unsettled Butters to think that far into the future, especially at the side of somebody who wasn't…wasn't…

"Brad? Can you stop the car?"

The curly-haired boy looked at him concernedly and turned into a gas station. "What's wrong? It's already almost nine, we'll be late—"

Butters looked horrified with himself, and almost burst into tears. "I'ah c-can't do it. I'ahm so s-sorry, I know I'ah p-promised, but B-Brad…I d-don't love you."

**Why are you so far away?  
He said  
Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?  
That I'm in love with you**

"GRADUAAATTTIIIINNGGG, BIIIITTTCCCHHEESS!"

Cartman was mildly blown away by an already-drunk Clyde, who answered the door with a totally wasted Craig draped about his shoulders.

It was 9:45 pm.

"Cartman!" he roared. "Good to see you! Fill up on the booze, we're graduating tomorrow and getting the _fuck_ outta South Park! Forever, bitches, _for-ever!"_

"How are you gahyz wasted already? Jesus!"

"Ch'yeah dude, Jesus is here too." Craig hiccupped. "Whaddaya expect, we've been drinkin' since eight!"

Cartman pushed past them and wandered into the party. His heart sunk as he realized Butters wasn't there.

"Stupid pussy probably decided to actually _go_ to prom with his fag boyfriend." He frowned. Still, the guys had promised they'd show up at Clyde's as soon as prom was over and their dates were satisfied, so there was still hope that Butters was about to do the same.

He grabbed a glass of water, trying not to look lame. It would probably be in his best interest to be sober if he was to run into Butters anytime that night.

**You, soft and only  
You, lost and lonely  
You, strange as angels**

It was 9:50 pm. Butters found himself in front of Clyde's house, shivering in the spring night air.

_Damn these tuxes, thinnest-ass jackets ever made._

"BUTTERSS!"

Craig answered the door and slung an arm about his shoulders. "Aw, so good of ya to join us!" He hiccupped a beer burp, and Butters wrinkled his nose. "Cartman just got here, you should go n' say hi, he's been asking after ya, you know."

Butters stepped in with him, to what was a lot like a high school meat market._ I guess everyone's getting their last kicks in_. Notably missing were Stan and Wendy, Kenny and Bebe, and Kyle and Rebecca.

The blond picked up a glass of water and sipped it delicately. "I'ah guess most of the guys went to prom, huh?"

Craig swigged down another red SOLO cup of beer and nodded. "Yeah, but they'll all be here right after. Unless…I guess they get laid. Kenny mentioned getting' a room at th' Motel 6 for him n' Bebe so I wouldn't count on seeing _them_ anytime tonight."

"Oh," was all Butters could reply, his eyes averted into his water.

"I'm going to get laid tonight too."

"Okay…who?"

"Clyde." Craig burped again and wiped his mouth. "I'm going to pound myself into that bubble butt of his and show Tweek that I'm a real man."

Butters' jaw dropped and he looked up at the dark-haired boy, who was busy filling another cup from the keg. He knew that Craig had taken it hard when the twitchy blond had dumped him for apparently no reason, saying that having a steady relationship "was way too much pressure" in all Tweek fashion. It didn't really come as much of a surprise to anyone, as Tweek and Craig fought constantly over the former's conniption fits and the latter's bouts of authoritative rebellion.

"But isn't Clyde…?"

"Straight? Naw. Not after tonight, anyways. He's practically been begging to get banged since his little girlfriend left him for that Christophe guy…never thought I'd ever thank that stupid Frenchie for anythin'." Craig grinned sloppily. "'Ey, maybe you'll get some too. Graduation tomorrow! Gotta go out with a _bang_, eh Butters? Check ya later."

The slim blond shrugged. _South Park sure has been a sausagefest lately._ In an attempt to prevent himself from looking around the house for Cartman, he curled up on the couch next to Gregory Kempe, who was sipping a cup of tea and talking to Christophe "Ze Mole" DeLorne.

Gregory was running strong hands through his thick blond hair; despite his flawless appearance, Butters had never liked him much. Since the days of La Resistance, he hadn't changed at all, and was still every bit as arrogant as he was before. The little blond wondered what Wendy had ever seen in him.

His best friend, Christophe or 'Tophe' to his buddies, was the total opposite. He was muscle and sinew throughout, with a chocolate mop of eternally-tousled hair and a constant five-o'clock shadow. Christophe had one heavily-scarred arm slung around Lillie and they were conversing in French between interjections from Gregory.

Butters sighed. How everything changed so drastically in the last few months. Lillie and Clyde were still the best of friends, but not seeing them _together_ was awfully strange. Not seeing _everyone_ was going to be even weirder, once they'd all left for college. California wasn't very far off, but there were only a small handful of his friends that he knew were even going to be within driving distance come fall. No more tumbling out of his front door first thing on a Saturday to go to Bebe's house, or Kenny's house, or Cartman's—

His eyes began to wander and picked out Cartman, sullenly listening to Craig and Token bicker about something apparently stupid. The behemoth's sharp amber orbs met his for a nanosecond before Butter tore himself away, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes.

The little blond shook his head. He was going to enjoy tonight. No sense in dwelling on someone who would be obsolete once they graduated and got out of South Park, anyway.

A few minutes later, Butters found himself within the circle of Goth Kids, still sipping at his water. They were huddled by a PlayStation 3 set up in the corner and were duking it out on _Devil May Cry 4_.

"I-I don't think I'ahve ever learned your names," Butters murmured, sandwiched between 'Redgoth' and 'Tallgoth.'

'Tallgoth' snorted, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. "My name's Eugene, so I don't make a point to tell people about the horrifying thing my parents chose to call me."

Henrietta, the only Goth ever publicly named, shrugged. "Nobody ever really talks to us, because we're such nonconformists and stuff."

"Well shucks, now that we're all leaving, I'ah feel kinda bad about that."

'Redgoth' laughed humorlessly. "I'm Zac. And yeah, I guess it's pretty much dark and painful that we're graduating, because it's not like college will be any less lame than high school."

Butters scratched his head. "I'ah hope it's better."

"Hope is for loser conformists." Eugene handed the controller over to Henrietta after his 'Game Over.'

"Hey guys! You ready to party it up?" A whooping whirlwind of Stan burst into the front door just then, startling Butters. The rest of the gang cascaded through the doorway behind him, chattering away at how lame prom was and how ready they were to get wasted out of their minds. Kenny and Bebe were nowhere to be found.

Butters gulped. Now that _they_ were here, it was going be a lot harder to avoid Cartman.

**Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream  
Just like a dream**

Cartman winced as he heard Wendy's high-pitched voice echoing throughout the living room. Whenever he saw her, she still reminded him of quadruple-stuffed Oreos and his first kiss, way back when he was eight years old; it was probably her female fickleness that had turned him off of girls altogether. Shelly had been an odd exception to the rule, probably because she didn't buy into things like boobs and stupid spoiled whores. The behemoth had to admit, as he watched Wendy drape herself over Stan, that he still bore a little bit of a grudge against her for hurting him so long ago.

He stole a glance over at Butters, who was leaving the huddle of Goth Kids and was settling into a gaggle of girls crowded around the flat-screen TV. Some stupid chick flick was playing, and Butters was laughing at some joke that Emily had just made. The girl tossed her ash-brown hair and hugged the little blond.

_The bitter, I-didn't-have-a-date-to-prom-so-I-pretended-that-it-was-lame-and-came-to-this-party-instead group of girls. Figures._ Cartman ignored that fact that he probably belonged with them too.

Stan came up to him not seconds later, holding up a cup of beer in greeting. Kyle flanked him, watching Wendy and Red join the other girls by the TV.

"Dude, you missed _nothing_. That was so fucking lame." The dark-haired boy mused, taking his first taste of alcohol for the night. "What have you been up to here?"

Cartman shrugged. "Nothing. He's avoiding me, so I'm trying not to get drunk and make a bad impression."

"Ha, that's a laugh," Kyle said derisively. "For once, the great Eric Cartman is thinking about someone besides himself." He too, had a red SOLO cup filled to the brim with Bud Light, and Cartman was starting to get horribly jealous.

"Shut up, you gahyz. I'm going to make it right."

"The _last_ time you tried to make it right, Butters was helping you." The redhead snorted. "I'm going to take a piss. Good luck."

Stan shook his head. "Sorry man, you're on your own."

**Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe his name  
I opened up my eyes**

"So, when are you going to dump him?" Rebecca curled up against the throw pillows strewn on the ground for the girls, chewing on a fingernail. "I mean, prom's over."

Wendy shrugged. "Probably not tonight. He should have a good time." She looked over at Butters. "Hey, we didn't see you at prom. What happened?"

"I'ah couldn't go with Bradley. It just didn't feel right to me." The little blond set his glass of water on the side table. "I bailed and ended up here."

Rebecca whistled lowly. "Cartman's here. I just noticed."

Butters nodded. "I'ahve been noticing all night."

There was a short silence, before Wendy stopped biting her lower lip and spoke. "You know, maybe you should forgive him."

Aghast, the other girls looked at her sharply and there was an explosion of chatter opposing or supporting her opinion. Butters covered his ears and shook his head vigorously.

A gentle hand on his arm broke him out of his fierce denial, and Wendy smiled at him warmly. "I mean, I would be the last person to forgive anyone for something like that, but he's repenting, Butters. He really is. In the last three months I've barely heard Cartman say a mean thing to anyone around you, and if you haven't noticed, the fat bastard hasn't touched a drop of alcohol all night."

Butters' shoulders sagged. Wendy was right, and he was suddenly torn between elation and pain.

"And after tomorrow, there's a good chance you guys might not see each other again, because now you can choose not to if you want," she reminded him. "If you're going to make peace, this would be a good time."

"Huh, why the turnaround all of a sudden?" Rebecca remarked, her eyes straying over to Kyle across the room.

Wendy's smile disappeared. "Because I'm going to hurt someone too, even though I never meant to. I think, now, Cartman has been sincere this whole time. Besides, why would Kenny choose to spend tonight with Bebe when he could be with Cartman? It just doesn't compute that way."

The little blond continued to shake his head. "You know why I couldn't go to prom with Bradley?" He pronounced every word slowly, as if he were convincing himself of what he already knew was true. Wendy smiled knowingly.

"Because he's not Cartman."

**And found myself alone, alone, alone  
Above a raging sea**

Stan and Kyle had gone to chitchat with Craig's group of guys, and Cartman set his glass of water down on the food table, massaging thick fingers into his temples. It was now or never.

He would prefer now over never.

**That stole the only boy I loved  
And drowned him deep inside of me**

As soon as Butters saw Cartman walking towards him, he panicked, trying to think of a million things to say. Flight won over fight, so the only thing that came to mind was to run, and to run _quickly_.

He nodded briefly to the girls, took his glass of water, and began hurrying away. To his dismay, the behemoth caught up to him easily and grabbed his wrist, causing the smaller boy to wince.

"Wait, goddammit. I've been asking after you all night."

Now that he was standing so close to him, everything that the little blond had planned to say fell away, and the old hurt rose to the surface once again to incite a defensive response. Butters fought the tears that were threatening to spill, still a hot prickling behind his eyes.

"Shucks, Eric, we haven't spoken in almost three months, I'ah don't see why you're making such a big deal—"

"Look, we're graduating tomorrow and…I didn't want this, this, _weirdass_ animosity to go on forever. It's been long enough." Cartman didn't release his wrist, but turned the blond boy around to face him. "I just…want to talk. Real quick."

"No, no, no! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk, it hurts to talk…" The little blond shook his head wildly. Cartman was reminded of when they were kids again and he was persuading a very skeptical Butters to go through another one of his crazy diabolical plans. The memory would have brought a smile to his face if he hadn't already witnessed the other boy's red-rimmed eyes and desperate frown.

The behemoth gritted his teeth in frustration. "Let me say what I need to say, so we can both leave for college and completely forget about each other if that's what you really want. God help me Butters, I won't leave you alone until you do."

Butters wrenched his wrist away from the bigger boy and sighed. "Fine."

"So…how was your prom?" Cartman asked stiffly.

"I didn't go."

They said it simultaneously and looked at each other, mouths open in surprise.

"Oh, um." Cartman cleared his throat. "I decided it was for dumb shits, so I just stayed home. Besides, I knew I was going to Clyde's party anyway, so..."

_Oh God, lame. Why couldn't I have come up with something like I'd gone out with a ton of hot naked chicks, or something…?_

Butters began to wring his hands nervously. "I'ah…well, I didn't wanna go. So I'ah ditched Bradley and then ended up here, I guess."

"You did?" Cartman perked up at this, but sobered at the sight of Butters' furrowed eyebrows. "Did he do anything wrong?"

"He—no, no, he didn't do anything wrong." Butters paused to take a deep breath. "Hamburgers, Eric, is there anything _important_ you want to say? I need to go home soon. And if you think you're going to say sorry and then I'ahll let you use me all summer, you're wrong…and why aren't you with Kenny, anyways?"

The chestnut-haired boy resisted the urge to hit something, hard. He clenched a massive fist and squeezed his eyes shut to calm himself.

"Fuck! I've already talked you about that, many times. There is absolutely _nothing_ going on between me and Kenneh. Jesus Christ, he's not even here, he's probably off fucking Bebe tonight. How much more will it take, Butters? Do I need to kill Kenneh? I can do that, in fact, I already did. I can also exterminate the Jews on a global scale, join a boy band, dress up like a girl on the Maury show, get an anal probe…anything you want. I'll do it. I've never volunteered to do anything for anyone else in the entire world but for some reason when I look at you, goddammit Butters, when I look at you, I want to—"

Butters held up a hand, covering his face with the other and hoping that the pressure on his eyes would still the tear flow. "Stop. I don't know, I really don't know what you can do. Just leave me alone, Eric, there's nothing more you can say to fix it. My dignity is all I'ah have left, and you can't have that too, boy howdy."

Cartman's shoulders sagged, visibly disappointed. He sighed, aching to reach out and comfort the little blond but was unsure of the consequences.

"Butters."

"N-no, Eric—" He turned to escape, the tears beginning now. Still, something tugged at him to linger, if just for a moment. Behind him, he heard Cartman take a deep, ragged breath.

"Butters, I love you."

**You, soft and only  
You, lost and lonely**

It was raw, blunt, and every bit the Cartman he knew.

The bigger boy's expression was serious, determined, impassioned, his thick jaw set and steeled for a response. There was no way in hell a face like that could be lying, and Butters knew it.

He stared at Cartman incredulously, hiccupped, and cried freely into his hands.

The fact that they were both standing in the middle of a crowded room filled with practically-graduated, mostly drunk high-schoolers made what was already a very awkward moment even more awkward, if that was even possible. What made it worse still was that Cartman hadn't touched alcohol all night, and at that point, he seriously wished he had, if it would only take his nerves away. He swallowed hard, his throat dry.

"Please say something."

The uncertainty in the bigger boy's eyes both scared and exhilarated Butters at the same time.

"Oh, h-hamburgers, d-don't f-fuck with m-me. Y-you're not drunk, r-right?" Butters sniffled, swiping away his tears. He knew the answer to that—he'd watched Cartman avoid drinking all night—but thought he'd like to hear it aloud.

"T-this is for real this time, E-Eric?"

Cartman sighed. "Regrettably, that keg's being drained by everyone here except for me. And I don't know how many times I need to tell you, but I am for real." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and Butters for the first time that night realized that the bigger boy had bothered to dress up even though he hadn't gone to prom.

"I-I want to b-believe you, I r-really d-do b-but—"

"That douchebag wasn't doin' it for you, huh." The chestnut-haired boy spared him a tight smile, with only a hint of his usual arrogance. "Why? Did you ask yourself that yet?"

Butters, wiping a wrist across his eyes, blinked owlishly at Cartman through the tears.

"I would never lie to you, Butters. I know I've done a lot of things wrong to you all these years, but when I realized…aw shit, when I realized tonight that I couldn't let you go off somewhere this summer without you knowing, at the very least, how I felt, I figured I'd bite the bullet however which way you decided to take it. Likely, you won't ever hear it again, but there it is. I've told you how I really feel, and all those gahyz can just fuck off."

The little blond felt his walls breaking down, and the tears came fast and hard now. There was no fighting it any longer.

Butters launched himself into Cartman's arms, a sobbing mess. The bigger boy pulled him close and entangled one massive hand into his golden hair, for once not caring about the odd stares people were starting to direct their way.

For a full five minutes, Butters couldn't speak. He could only grasp at Cartman's shirt, listening to his erratic breathing, his heartbeat against his cheek, trying to convince himself that the bigger boy was in fact really there, admitting to the words Butters had only dreamed he would always say.

"Hey Butters?"

He looked up at Cartman, still blinking away tears.

Cartman brought one hand up to cup Butters' cheek and his lips descended upon the smaller boy's roughly. Still grasping the little blond's hair hard, he bent his slender body backwards to yield further to the kiss. It was hot and feverish, without a hint of gentleness; Butters felt helpless, fully prone to the large boy's mercy, caught between massive hands and strong arms. It was what he had always wanted from Cartman, everything he had craved.

It was both the most amazing and the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced.

When Cartman at last pulled away, leaving Butters without a breath, the petite boy smiled crookedly.

"C-craig just gave you the finger for doing that."

The behemoth's eyebrows furrowed. "He can go fuck himself. Forget about those gahyz. You're supposed to focus on me, okay? I gotta make up for three months of you not talking to me."

_Always the self-centered one_, Butters mused. _But, right now, I don't think I mind it much._

"Well shucks, Eric." Smiling, the blond boy took both of Cartman's massive hands in his. His vision was still blurry from all the tears, and he felt more coming on, this time for an entirely different reason. Butters kissed him hard, excitement and butterflies welling up in his chest.

"So shut up, and start making it up to me."

**You  
Just like heaven**

For the first time in his life, Cartman was only too happy to comply.

-fin-


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: BAHAHAHAHA AND YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS DONE. XD This is basically a load of fanservice. The beginning of this epilogue is dedicated to everyone who has ever woken up stuck to their boyfriend (gross), as well as to everyone who has ever argued with their boyfriend during sex. And the comment about Butters' bottom…homage to SP episode 0906 "The Death of Eric Cartman." The actual quote from that is "Please leave me alone, Eric! My bottom's really sore." Yes. My OTP is SO canon. Enjoy this pointless little (well, pretty long) epilogue. Coupling warnings are: Cutters (like duh), Kenbe, Dip, Cryde, Chrislie (ChristophexLillie, zomg cute, all their French-speaking is in here because I need to be practicing for advanced French in like a month, and I haven't spoken French in over two years, so forgive the rustiness), Kybecca, and Goth Stan (who merits a warning on his own). All previous disclaimers apply, and be sure to read my new fanfiction coming soon! -luffs-

Bully

Epilogue

by MT Yami

"Ugh, it is _way_ too hot for this."

Butters peeled himself away from his boyfriend's chest, disgusted by how sweaty the morning sun had caused them to become. He wasn't sure if it had been the sunlight pouring in through the large window of Cartman's room or the incessant deep snoring of the bigger boy that had caused him to awaken, but one thing was for sure:

He would need to have a talk with Cartman about snuggling during summer sleepovers, because waking up the next morning stuck together was really, really gross.

The little blond pulled on his pajama pants and wandered downstairs, making a quick stop in the bathroom on the way. Liane was already in the kitchen with pancakes on the griddle.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cartman." Butters took a deep breath as he sat down at the table to a tall glass of orange juice. "Shucks, smells good as usual!"

Liane smiled warmly at her frequent breakfast guest. "Why, good morning, Butters. Sleep well?"

Butters chuckled to himself. "Yeah. We could use a fan, though, it's way too hot at night, boy howdy." He took a long sip of orange juice. "Oh, by the way, happy Fourth of July. I'ah almost forgot!"

"You too, poopsikins. Are you boys planning on going to a party tonight?"

The petite boy felt his tummy warm. Ever since Liane had found out that he and Cartman were dating, she'd extended her favorite affectionate nickname to him as well. It was good to be accepted into the family, and Butters almost felt more at home at Cartman's house than at his own. Chris Stotch was slowly accepting the idea that his son was actually gay and not just "men's-bathhouse-gay" like himself, and Linda was trying very hard to get over the idea that she was never going to be a grandmother, so it was safe to say that Butters' home life was still a little strained.

"Mm-hmm. Craig is having a pool party at his house today, and I think I'ahve convinced Eric to go. After all, we need to see some of our other friends before we go off to school." Clyde was supposed to have hosted the party since his house was bigger, but ever since the Willzyx incident, his parents didn't trust him and his friends with the pool anymore. They had, after all, a very good reason.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Liane dropped a couple of fresh pancakes onto Butters' plate. "Well, you better wake Eric up soon then, or you'll never go anywhere today! That silly boy would sleep well into the afternoon if you'd let him."

Butters nodded and dug into the pancakes hungrily. He knew that well, which was why breakfast dates with Cartman were usually out of the question.

But first, pancakes.

--

"Hey, wake up."

Cartman opened one eye and grunted. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Breakfast time." Butters smiled, straddled on top of the behemoth's considerable girth. "Hungry?"

A smirk broke its way through Cartman's sleepiness and he grabbed the little blond to pin him down against the bedsheets with all the delicacy of a wrestler putting the smackdown on an opponent.

"Why d'you have pants on already?" he murmured woozily into Butters' bare collarbone. "I think I'll just have _you_ for breakfast."

The petite boy flushed. "Aw, come on Eric, your mom went through all the trouble to make pancakes! They'll be cold if—"

Cartman, now fully awake, kissed Butters hard. "Hmm. Yeah. Good pancakes, I can still taste 'em on you."

"I'ah wish I could say the same for you. Morning breath." Butters wrinkled his button nose. Cartman's eyes darkened, and the smaller boy giggled. "Oh, you. I'ahm just kidding."

"Punishment," Cartman growled, tugging at the blond's hair. He snapped the elastic of Butters' pajama pants pointedly. "You won't be needing these."

"E-Eric! We have to go to Craig's party today!" Butters yelped as in one fluid motion, the bigger boy pulled his pants off. "And…my bottom's still sore from last night." He bit his lip, a little embarrassed.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Butters. We've only got less than two months before we go to college. We gotta get our kicks in."

"B-but you promised you'd still visit me at school, shucks, we're less than two hours away from each other driving!"

"Dude. Gas prices. Seriousleh." The chestnut-haired boy dragged his tongue down Butters' chest and settled on a pink nipple.

"B-but, ah, y-you c-could s-stay over on the weekends—_ah_! Eric! Stoppit!"

Butters gasped aloud, trying hard to continue the argument despite the fact that Cartman had one massive hand wrapped around his cock and was rubbing the tip of it with his index finger, humming to himself.

"Grab the headboard." Cartman held onto the blond's slim hips with one hand and reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube. "What were you saying?"

"I said, you could drive to Santa Barbara every other weekend and stay, and then the other weekends I could drive to Pasadena—_ah_! Eric! I'ahm talking!"

"Oh? I'm having sex. Care to join me?"

With one quick thrust, Cartman entered the slender blond, who had wisely chosen to grab onto the headboard as instructed. Butters glared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from the bigger boy, who smiled at him fondly.

"You worry too much, Butters," Cartman said between thrusts and shallow breaths. "You know I'll come visit you as much as I can."

"_Ah_…yeah, but I'ahm just makin' sure." The smaller boy pouted, his cheeks flushing. "I'ah don't wanna feel like I'ahm losing you ever again."

Cartman grinned, capturing that rosy pout with his own lips. "I wouldn't worry about that at all." _Not when you're this intoxicating first thing in the morning._ "I chose you over pancakes, didn't I?"

Butters cried out, close to climax, wrapping his arms around Cartman's neck and crashing back against the headboard. Neither boy seemed to notice, intent on reaching release before breakfast got too cold to eat.

"_Ah_, Eric, I'ahm almost—"

"Butters, ngh, I can't concentrate when you're talking—_ah_, Jesus Christ!"

When they were both sated and exhausted, Cartman wound his thick arms about Butters' hips and kissed the other boy's fair hair, still beaded with drying sweat. He chuckled, his voice slightly muffled.

"I was right."

"What?" Butters moved slightly to direct his questioning pale eyes on the bigger boy's smile. _Ugh. I got sweaty again. I wonder if Eric thinks it's as gross as I do._

"You were way better than pancakes. Besides, it's not that cool. My mom makes them out of a box."

--

It was no small wonder that Cartman and Butters even made it to Craig's party, and virtually on time too. The little blond had thought all was lost when they ended up having sex in the shower.

"_We can save time if we shower together, but we actually have to _shower_," _he had said. Thinking that Cartman would actually comply with such a demand had been his fatal mistake.

The majority of their friends were already lounging in and around the pool when they got there, clad in a most colorful assortment of swimwear. Most notable was Christophe DeLorne's pair of tiny green Speedos, which were attracting lusty looks from girls and boys alike. In fact, Lillie Baltero had bulldozed Kenny McCormick into the pool just moments before for trying to move in on her boyfriend, who was obliviously strutting around the grounds in all Euro fashion.

Butters smiled fondly. These were the people he'd grown up with, and crazy or not, he loved them all.

Stan Marsh was by the punch bowl, looking a little sullenly across the yard at Wendy Testaburger, who was in the pool floating for a tan with her best friend Bebe Stevens. She had dumped him two weeks after they had graduated, for a pretty good reason in Butters' opinion, as Wendy was going to Stanford in the fall and Stan was joining the Army, although he hated to see the return of Goth Stan. Bebe had just gotten a job at Raisins and was staying in South Park.

It was luck of the draw that Butters and Cartman had ended up at schools less than two hours away from each other. Upon receiving his acceptance letter and a prestigious dance scholarship, the little blond was en route to The University of California, Santa Barbara, while his boyfriend was shockingly Caltech-bound. Despite his shitty grades, Cartman's scheming mind had proved highly intelligent, what with perfect SAT and ACT scores. The behemoth had, as always, spawned new plans for world domination, but this time armed with Caltech intelligence and endless collegiate resources.

"Hey, let's go swimming!" Butters pointed towards the pool, tugging at Cartman's shirtsleeve. "Last one in buys on our next date!"

"'Ey! That's stupid, I always pay anyway—" The chestnut-haired boy's retort was cut short by the sight of Butters wriggling out of his Hello Kitty T-shirt; no matter how many times Cartman saw his boyfriend naked, it always managed to swipe the words right off of his tongue. He shook his head.

_I am so, so pussy-whipped._

Hoisting up his blue knee-length swim trunks, Butters raced over the pool and dived in right next to Wendy and Bebe, who shrieked at the sudden spray of chlorine in their hair.

When the slim boy surfaced, all grins, the girls were glaring at him.

"Hey, gals! Water's great."

Bebe "hmph"-ed and reached up to fluff her pornstar curls. "Never thought you two would stop fucking long enough to actually make it to this party."

Butters flushed bright red and Wendy reached down to pat his shoulder, laughing. "Good to see you, you've been kind of AWOL since we graduated. Been getting out much?"

"Nah, hamburgers, we haven't gotten out of bed since graduation." The little blond batted his eyelashes prettily, and the two girls rolled their eyes. Since graduation, Bebe had been seeing Kenny off and on, and was under the impression that it was pretty serious. After all, the two of them were the only ones in their circle of friends without college plans, so they would be spending probably the rest of their lives in South Park together.

"I wish Kenny would be that dedicated." Bebe sighed, looking down at her perfectly-manicured nails. "I mean, marriage makes a lot of sense, you know?"

"Since when did 'marriage' and 'sense' apply to you, Bebe?" Wendy joked. "Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that, too? And I mean…Kenny's not the most financially stable guy in the whole world."

It was Bebe's turn to grow red. "Just because I actually enjoyed Home Ec and you didn't doesn't mean I'm wrong about what I want in my life. I want to be a proper housewife, have children, and manage a household. Is that so much to ask? We can't _all_ want to be careerwomen like you, Wendy."

Butters chuckled. He knew Wendy was gunning to be the first female President. Screw Hillary Clinton.

"Well, good luck getting Kenny to settle down anytime soon." Wendy shrugged. "Hey Butters, did you see the interesting new development going on with Craig and Clyde? I guess they're really serious about each other." She pointed to the other side of the pool, where Craig and Clyde were in waist-deep, stealing covert kisses. The raven-haired boy had his arms wrapped about Clyde's still-slightly-pudgy tummy, visibly whispering sweet nothings.

"I always thought Clyde was straight," Bebe interjected. "I mean, the way he and Lillie would go at it in the hallways seemed like a pretty good indication, but I guess not."

"I think Lillie might be on a streak of gay boyfriends as it is." The dark-haired girl gestured in the direction of the still-prancing Christophe. "Well, he might just be European."

Butters agreed. "Hard to tell."

"So." Wendy glanced down at him sidelong. "You've never spilled the beans about sex with Cartman, and since you're the only one in South Park he's ever had sex with…you're kind of the only person we can ask."

The slender boy blushed to the tips of his ears. "Shucks, why d'you guys need to know about _that_?"

"Because you took a prize from the South Park trophy room and we all need to experience him vicariously through you." Bebe rolled her eyes, as if this was very universal information.

"W-well…it's very good."

"Better than Kenny?" Bebe asked. Wendy gave her a look. "What? Butters can actually make a comparison."

"Shucks, Wendy, s'ok. That's all behind us now." Butters grinned crookedly. He wasn't ever going to forgive Kenny for all the shit he'd put him through, but he wasn't going to be excessively sensitive about it either. "And yeah…better than Kenny. But it's like comparing apples n' oranges though, because Cartman is very, very sweet. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Have you tried being on top yet?"

Butters blushed even harder. "Hamburgers, gals, prying much?"

Wendy laughed. "Just wondering if you get as much a kick out of it as girls do."

"Mmm-hmm. But Cartman likes to be awful dominant, so I'ah don't get to very often." He smiled shyly, thinking of that morning, then suddenly realized that he hadn't caught a glimpse of his boyfriend in quite some time.

"Huh. Where is he, anyway?"

--

Cartman had found himself standing next to Stan at the punch bowl, getting an earful of his bitching. He sighed.

_Dammit_. _Why do I always find myself in this situation…?_

"Just look at her, Cartman. It's like she doesn't even miss me!" Stan wailed, downing some more of the spiked punch. He was, by this relatively early time in the afternoon, already quite drunk.

Cartman raised an eyebrow at him. "It's probably because she doesn't, Stan. Get a life. You're gonna be in the Army now, dude, plenty of gahyz and butch hoes to fuck there."

"But they won't be Wendy!"

The behemoth massaged his temples with thick fingers and growled, "Stan, right about now, I would much rather hang out with Kahyle. Where is the Jew?"

"I don't know, he's probably inside with Red—"

"Okay, thanks, goodbye Stan, if you want, you can always drown yourself in the pool." Cartman patted his back farewell. "See you later, buddy."

_I am going to kill Butters when we get home for a) convincing me to go to this party, and b) for telling me that we were supposed to spend time with our friends and weren't allowed to hang out with each other all afternoon. Little ho is gonna pay._

He ended up at the pool chairs with the foreign kids, who were all lighting up in earnest. Cartman decided that short of finding the Jew, who was not really a friend, he supposed, this was the best place to be.

Lillie was going to Oxford with her Frenchman. Cartman was almost convinced that she had screwed over Harvard at the last second to stay with her boyfriend, and he was probably totally correct. Not like she was making a huge mistake either way. The raven-haired girl grabbed the cigarette hanging out of Christophe's mouth and took a deep drag, holding up a hand to greet the approaching behemoth.

"Oi, Cartman. Decided to leave your little Hello Kitty alone long enough to say hi to an old friend?"

"Shut it, _mexicano_. Hand over a cig."

"I'm not Mexican, dammit!"

Cartman settled on a pool chair and instantly regretted it, as the Son of Satan, Damien, had little Pip Pirrup pinned down in the chair right next to him, hand gripping hard at the blond's long hair, and appeared to be devouring him quite earnestly.

_Awww, laaaaame._

"So, since when did Fartboy start fucking the little British weenie?" Cartman lit his cigarette and chuckled.

Gregory Kempe was tanning himself on the chair next to the chestnut-haired boy, and pulled his Ray-Bans down for a second to look at him incredulously. He was Stanford-bound as well, and seemed excited to put his best tanned foot forward. "Um, since forever."

"I think the better question is, since when did all of the male population of South Park turn into fags?" Lillie giggled, her fingers running through Christophe's thick brown mop of hair.

"Since you started dating them." Cartman looked pointedly over at Craig and Clyde, who were still smooching in the pool. "Clydey-kins over there seems to enjoying the cock very much, thank you."

The Spanish girl's eyes narrowed. "Bite me, Cartman. If I recall correctly, you're the most amazing convert to the cock I've ever seen."

"I do not like _cock_, Lillie. I'm still inserting into some kind of vagina. I mean, Butters is practically a ho."

Gregory wrinkled his nose. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Eet eez razer disgoosting to 'ear you talk about such zings. _Merde!_ We may 'ave invented ze French-kissing, but zis eez too much." Christophe stood up and stretched, leaning over to chastely peck Lillie on the forehead. "_Ma petite-amie, je t'adore, mais je n'aime pas ton ami gros. Est-ce que tu vas nager avec moi, s'il te plait?_"

Lillie flushed. "Aw, _je t'adore aussi. Oui, _Christophe_, tu attend pour une fois._" She turned to Cartman. "Goin' swimming with my beau. Check you later, lard-ass."

That left Cartman sandwiched between Pip and Damien, who still had not come up for air, and Gregory, who was slathering on a new layer of tanning lotion.

"Dude, this is _so_ gay."

--

After consenting to five rounds of chicken versus Kyle and Rebecca, Cartman was ready to see a little more of his boyfriend other than attacking the Jew and the firecrotch in the pool with his head sandwiched in between Butters' legs. Usually when his head was in that position, he was enjoying the situation a whole lot more.

Night had barely settled in when everyone started staking out places to watch the fireworks, which were due to start at any minute. Cartman wound an arm about Butters' hips, glad to finally have a little alone time.

Butters leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed his visibly irate boyfriend's cheek. "Did you have fun? I'ah can't wait to see these fireworks, I heard Mr. Marsh and Mr. Broflovski helped City Hall put together something really neat."

_Sometimes, he can be so adorably oblivious._ Cartman grunted a response but received the kiss graciously.

"Yeah, it was fun when we practically drowned the daywalker brigade, I guess."

Butters nudged him and giggled. "Don't be mean, Eric."

"It's not mean! They _are_ the daywalker brigade! I mean, come on, it's the Jew and the firecrotch, they'd mass produce ginger mutts like crazy if you gave them the chance."

They found an open spot in the yard and sat down, albeit a little awkwardly. Cartman still got somewhat anxious about public displays of affection with Butters, especially in front of their friends; it was just far from the way he had thought things would turn out by the time he had graduated. Not that he was by any means unhappy with his adorable blond kitten, but he had seen himself with more of a Patty Nelson type, or hell, even Shelly—in other words, a _girl_.

But Butters was beautiful the way he was and Cartman was incredibly attracted to him, quickly proven by the way the behemoth blushed faintly when he felt the blond boy intertwine his fingers with his.

The first of the fireworks shot up into the sky then, illuminating Butter's face with a multicolored sheen.

"Mmm, it's gorgeous." The slender blond smiled, tightening his hold on Cartman's hand. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

Unable to respond, the chestnut-haired boy pulled Butters close, his hand resting on one slim hip. He looked around a little nervously. All around them couples were starting to make out, and for the first time in his life, the behemoth felt _shy_.

To their left, Damien and Pip had obviously paused just long enough at least to relocate, and not too far off from them, Christophe was clearly putting the French moves on Lillie. Craig and Clyde were actually nowhere to be found, which was very suspicious as it was, after all, Craig's house, complete with Craig's bedroom. Kyle and Rebecca were humping as per usual and Stan was being, well, Goth.

As the colored bursts in the sky continued, followed by a horribly clichéd round of "ooh"-ing and "ahh"-ing by the people not already preoccupied with each other, Cartman was working up the courage to just lean in…

At the moment, the little blond turned to face him and twined his arms around Cartman's neck. He kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

"I'ah figured that was what you wanted." Butters hugged the bigger boy close.

Cartman could only think of one thing to say.

"I love you, Butters."

The petite boy's pale eyes widened in surprise, and then softened, his expression warm. "I thought you said I wasn't ever going to hear that again," he teased.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you quit forgetting about it and worrying like you do, I wouldn't have to waste my breath reminding you." Cartman darted in for another kiss, this time harder than Butters' chaste caress.

When they paused to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together, Butters kissed the tip of Cartman's nose and laughed softly. Above them, fireworks continued to explode and cascade, but at that moment, they could think of nothing but each other, their breaths mingling hotly. The little blond closed his eyes and sighed, content.

"I'ah love you too, Eric."

**I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time  
Come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine**

**A/N:** French translations!

_Merde!_ – Shit!

_Ma petite-amie, je t'adore, mais je n'aime pas ton ami gros. Est-ce que tu vas nager avec moi, s'il te plait? – _Babe, I love you, but I don't like your fat friend. Are you going to swim with me, please?

Aw, _je t'adore aussi. Oui, _Christophe_, tu attend pour une fois _– Aw, I love you too. Yes, Christophe, wait one second.


End file.
